The Hunter's Green
by Nordremo
Summary: TRADUCTION - Personne n'est vraiment sûr de qui est le plus impatient du couronnement de Loki ; le prince héritier de Jötunheimr, afin qu'il puisse enfin se débarrasser de l'assommant conseiller Midgardien que son père lui a imposé, ou ledit conseiller, afin qu'il puisse enfin rentrer chez lui.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** The Hunter's Green (Le Vert du Chasseur)

**Auteur :** lucius_complex

**Traducteur :** Nordremo

**Fandom :** The Avengers

**Rating :** M

**Pairing(s) :** FrostIron, Loki/Tony Stark

**Avertissement(s) : **Aucun

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont la propriété de Marvel et de ses associés.

**Résumé : **Personne n'est vraiment sûr de qui est le plus impatient du couronnement de Loki le prince héritier de Jötunheimr, afin qu'il puisse enfin se débarrasser de l'assommant conseiller Midgardien que son père lui a imposé, ou ledit conseiller, afin qu'il puisse enfin rentrer chez lui.

**Notes de l'Auteur : **Ce travail entre bien dans le territoire UA, alors je prends des libertés artistiques extrêmes avec Jötunheimr, où les Jotuns ne sont pas des géants du givre mais juste une autre race de gens comme les Ases, juste plus axés sur la magie, avec les cheveux noirs et minces là où les Ases sont blonds et trapus. Le commerce et la diplomatie (une de leurs versions du moins) sont déjà bien établis entre Asgard, Midgard et Jötunheimr. La planète d'origine de Stark est perçue comme ayant une société génétiquement faible mais progressiste, bien vue pour son entreprenariat, ses artisans, et ses pics aléatoires d'époustouflante créativité.

**The Hunter's Green**

**Partie 1**

D'aussi loin que Tony Stark est concerné, les couloirs du Roi Laufey sont trop longs, trop froids, et trop vides. Ils n'étaient rien de plus qu'un long cul-de-sac tortueux de deux cents mètres de long ; sans meubles à empiler pour ériger une barrière ou auxquels mettre le feu si besoin s'en fallait, pas de recoins d'où surgir pour surprendre un ennemi, pas de statues depuis lesquelles lancer une tentative d'assassinat.

Il chassa l'irritation familière en avançant rapidement, passant les piliers nus et des murs arborant à peine plus que l'occasionnelle torche enchantée de seiðr. De nombreuses disputes avaient pris place entre Tony et le roi à propos de la maigre sécurité des halls de son palais, nombreuses et futiles. Tony ne prendrait pas la peine de les ramener sur le tapis quand tout ce que ferait Laufey serait de remonter sur son grand cheval et de rappeler à Tony encore une fois comment la puissance de Jötunheimr résidait dans leurs talents au seiðr et que tout le reste ne serait que des entraves.

Tony ne doute pas de cette déclamation. Il a eu un an pour apprécier lui-même la furtivité et le côté formidable des détenteurs du seiðr Jotun ; un an pour être complètement envieux de l'aisance apparente des miracles accomplis tous les jours. Mais par seul principe, il ressentait l'obligation de mettre en garde sur cette sur-dépendance.

Comme il l'avait une fois appris lui-même, à la dure. _Toujours _la confiance aveugle avant une lourde chute.

Cependant, Laufey _avait _une armée que même Asgard y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de défier. A l'intérieur même du palais habitaient les Gardes Impériaux, entraînés à la fois dans les plus hautes formes de combat physique et en magie. Au-delà de ça, maintenant la paix du roi était une armée si forte et à la réputation si redoutable que l'on murmurait à travers les Neuf Mondes qu'ils n'étaient pas des hommes normaux, que les détenteurs de seiðr de Jötunheimr avaient créé pour Laufey une armée non-humaine d'hybrides monstrueux connus sous le nom de 'géants du givre'. Tout Jötunheimr savait que ce n'était pas vrai, mais alors que les rumeurs couraient cela ne pouvait qu'élever la performance perçue de ses soldats, et de ce fait le roi était heureux de perpétuer la réputation assoiffée de sang de sa force militaire.

Et donc les couloirs demeuraient vides, froids, et _dangereux_. Absurde, en considérant le fait que tout ce que Tony avait à faire était d'installer quelques caméras de sécurité et tous ceux qui allaient et venaient, de même que leurs moindres murmures et gestes les plus inconscients, pourraient être révélés et neutralisés. Mais Laufey avait dit non.

Dans tous les cas, les choses en rapport avec la sécurité tombaient au-delà de la juridiction ou l'influence de Tony. D'aussi loin que le roi était concerné, le conseiller Midgardien n'avait _qu'un seul _travail, et c'était un qu'il n'avait jusque-là pas accompli de manière satisfaisante.

Mais alors même Laufey savait que la tâche de Tony, la seule raison pour laquelle il avait été forcé d'endurer ces impossibles hivers sans fin, était impossible. Par l'enfer, l'intégralité de la _cour _le savait, comme c'était habituellement le cas lorsque le prince héritier de Jötunheimr était impliqué.

Une phalange de soldats impériaux le dépassa dans leurs vestes bleues et leurs lances argentées, suivie par des groupes de jeunes étudiants et de domestiques civils d'âge moyen, leurs robes indigo bruissant. Quelques-uns inclinèrent la tête vers le Conseiller du Prince Héritier, mais la plupart des fonctionnaires Jotun avaient tendance à l'ignorer, voyant sa peau midgardienne et sa proximité d'étranger avec la famille royale comme offensante. Tony avait depuis longtemps cessé de se préoccuper de leurs rebuffades impuissantes. Il avait de plus grands défis entre ses mains que la perplexité de vieux membres du conseil moisis ou l'orgueil affligeant d'une poignée de maisons nobles qui s'étaient senties fourvoyées lorsque Laufey avait cherché au-delà de Jötunheimr l'aide pour contenir son seul fils et héritier.

En parlant de ça : _le démon lui-même arrive_, si le vacarme retentissant au-delà des couloirs était une moindre indication. Tony bougea sur le côté de la fenêtre du couloir alors que les portes s'ouvraient à la volée, laissant entrer un boucan plus approprié à un carnaval que des salles de réunion de rois. Autour de lui, les membres les plus faibles ou les plus réprobateurs de la cour se dépêchaient de sortir du chemin de l'envahissante procession, pendant que d'autres se retournaient pour regarder et spéculer. Tony, observant le spectacle de l'entrée de sa charge, put à peine se retenir de rouler des yeux. Le cortège de laquais du prince, de lèche-bottes, et de parasites assortis était exceptionnellement bruyant et extravagant, même pour des standards Ases semant chaos, outrage et soudain manque de virginité où qu'ils aillaient.

Le Prince Loki était, comme d'habitude, le plus visible parmi ses pairs dans sa cape de velours d'un vert vif parmi une mer de bleu. Il portait une coiffe de plumes aujourd'hui ; un triangle éclatant et verdoyant placé négligemment sur un œil, semant des plumes à soixante centimètres en l'air. En d'autres termes, Tony pensait qu'il avait l'air dandy, frivole, et complètement stupide ; une cible ambulante pour quiconque se souciant de l'abattre.

Tony grinça des dents et attendit que le prince héritier ne passe avant de sortir des rideaux et de se glisser à côté de sa charge. Loki se hérissa à sa présence soudaine à côté de lui, la charge péniblement prévisible qu'il était.

« -Ah, regardez-moi ça, si ce n'est pas le petit animal Midgardien favori de père.

-Je ne savais pas que vous requerriez autant de sujets pour vous sentir en sécurité dans votre propre château, mon prince. »

L'expression de Loki, à part un bref éclair d'agacement, demeura aussi lisse que de la pierre.

« -Un futur roi devrait avoir son entourage.

-Vous voulez dire sycophantes, fit dédaigneusement Tony. Devriez-vous les renvoyer, ou continuons-nous de parler en leur compagnie indubitablement digne de confiance ? »

Loki rit, librement et aisément, rejetant la tête en arrière pour révéler une gorge aussi lisse et blanche qu'une des montagnes recouvertes de neige de Jötunheimr.

« -Qu'ils me tiennent isolé de l'ennui de votre compagnie avec leur piaillements est purement motivateur. »

Mais il fit un geste obscur en direction du Jotun noble à côté de lui ; le troisième fils de la maison de Nelpeh si la mémoire de Tony était bonne, et à travers un quelconque signal discret, l'entourage de Loki se retrouva à deux pas derrière et finit par se rappeler d'un rendez-vous quelque part. A part Tony lui-même, personne d'autre ne sembla remarquer la nature délibérée de cette séparation.

Tony haussa un sourcil.

« -Impressionnant.

-Pas moins que ce que vous m'avez appris, ô mon cher professeur, fit le prince de Jötunheimr avec un rictus. Donc vous voyez, mon petit cirque a son utilité. »

Tony soupira. Le prince pouvait être aussi arrogant et intraitable que possible, mais au moins ses laquais étaient bien dressés.

« -Loki, tout ce que la glace touche aura une utilité –briques, épée, même le fumier. Je l'ai dit avant c'est facile d'être bon, mieux d'être bon à quelque chose, mais c'est _le plus important _d'être bon dans le contexte de ce qui est nécessaire.

-Oui comme vous l'avez dit avant, dit paresseusement Loki, et ses doigts inquisiteurs coururent comme la foudre le long de la bordure rouge sang du manteau aigue-marine et azur de Tony. Pourquoi étiez-vous caché derrière les rideaux comme une vulgaire vieille fille ? »

Tony inspira profondément à son impolitesse et à sa proximité et serra le poing. Bien qu'il savait que le prince était indifférent au fait de toucher sa personne –ou en effet n'importe quelle personne-, Tony lui-même ne s'y était jamais habitué, même au bout d'un an. Il supporta l'assaut sans se plaindre, mais cela aurait été sur Terre que Loki aurait osé être si familier, le prince se serait retrouvé à l'extrémité pointue d'un pistolet laser.

« -J'avais espéré que vous aviez acquis un peu de discrétion et auriez agi en conséquence, au lieu de déambuler à grands pas dans le château en annonçant votre présence bien avant que vous arriviez, mais je suppose que ce n'est que pensée hypothétique. »

Tony se mit au pas, adaptant parfaitement ses pas à ceux du prince malgré la plus grande allonge de Loki. Qu'il savait que Loki allongeait délibérément encore plus, pour mieux irriter son conseiller.

« -Il est un peu tôt pour un sermon, et je me faufile _très bien_.

-Seulement parce que vous vous appuyez trop sur votre magie, marmonna Tony. Et jamais assez sur votre esprit.

-Cela va bien à un mortel sans seiðr de dire cela. Je suis fier de ma magie…

-Et je l'ai dit encore et encore, à vous et à votre père, tous les deux ; Jötunheimr fait bien beaucoup de choses, mais elle a toujours fait une chose constamment mal en autorisant la sur-dépendance du seiðr. »

A cela Loki se redressa, l'arrogance dans chaque ligne de son port.

« -J'ai deux mille ans de plus que vous, mon père souverain sept fois plus que cela, notre civilisation est aussi puissante que celle Ase si ce n'est plus, et des centaines de fois plus astucieuse et auto-suffisante que les vôtres, humaines. Ne présumez pas remettre en question notre politique, en particulier un non-détenteur de magie comme vous.

-Plutôt dur, puisque j'ai été engagé _spécialement _pour ma capacité à critiquer. Allez vous en plaindre à votre père.

-Vous vous épargneriez un grand dépit si vous pouviez simplement accepter que c'est précisément nos talents au seiðr qui place Jötunheimr au sommet des Neuf Mondes pour ce qui est de la puissance et de la sophistication.

-Je vois. »

Tony pinça des lèvres.

« -Est-ce pour cela qu'une compagnie _entière _de soldats et une taverne pleine de civils ont vu le Prince Héritier de ce _sommet _ sortir d'une maison de jeux dans une robe, poursuivi par de la racaille ?

-Des duplicités sans fondement, mentit Loki tranquillement et aisément, un talent qui n'échouait jamais à susciter en Tony des sommets d'irritabilité.

-Pas quand les rapports de témoin sont aussi nombreux que les melons roulant hors de votre ample derrière.

-C'était des pamplemousses, Loki eut l'audace de corriger avec un rictus. Les melons sont bien trop lourds pour s'échapper à cheval.

-Néanmoins, votre père a eu vent de ces…_duplicités_, et est en ce moment en train de vous attendre dans son bureau habituel pour que vous lui apportiez des nouvelles de la _vérité_. »

Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent suspicieusement.

« -J'espère que vous n'avez pas répandu des fables.

-J'espère pour votre bien que ce que nous avons entendu ne sont _que _des fables.

-Je le jure Stark, votre sermon devient plus long et plus fatiguant de jour en jour. Dites donc, y a-t-il un certain standard interne que vous mettez en place vous-même ? Un emploi du temps peut-être, comme un constitutionnel quotidien ?

-Je ne trouverais pas le besoin de traquer vos pas si vous preniez la peine d'appliquer votre esprit à vos leçons au lieu de sécher les réunions tous les jours et de patauger jusqu'à la taille dans la forme la plus proche d'ennuis que vous pouvez trouver.

-Mon cher Conseiller. Comme je vais être Roi dans une affaire de quelques jours, d'aucun penserait qu'un homme de votre calibre devrait savoir se garder de se moquer de moi.

-Une affaire de jours, oui. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

-Restez assuré que dès que le poids de la couronne touche mon front, Jötunheimr n'aura plus besoin de vos services. »

Le sourire de Loki était aussi pointu que des épines.

« -Et nous pourrons enfin être débarrassés l'un de l'autre, bon tuteur.

-J'organiserai une fête la semaine prochaine après votre couronnement, je le promets. »

Le sourire de Tony en réponse était juste aussi tranchant.

« -Maintenant on avance, avant que Laufey ne s'éclate une veine en attendant.

-J'aime vos vêtements, fut tout ce que Loki prit la peine de dire en guise d'au revoir. »

Le rictus que le prince lança à Tony alors qu'il tournait abruptement, se dirigeant vers le bureau de son père, laissa une sensation désagréable dans son estomac, les picotements du péril à être encore une fois entraîné dans l'une des machinations volage de Loki.

Tony baissa le regard sur ses vêtements, dubitatif, car Loki était parfaitement capable de les enchanter pour qu'ils deviennent roses ou qu'ils tombent à des moments importuns. Il pinça et toucha du doigt, mais ils restèrent de la même teinte pâle de bleu, beaucoup plus claire que ce qui était normalement préféré par les Jotuns. Les robes de Tony étaient presque de la couleur des murs du palais la couleur de la glace qui recouvrait Jötunheimr en de vastes champs de teintes aigue-marine. Tout Jötunheimr portait des robes de nuances de bleu variées, teintées en des degrés divers par la fleur Jatmar indigo qui était une des rares fleurs qui prospérait dans le monde gelé, inhospitalier du peuple du givre. Seuls les membres les plus pauvres de la société avaient une tendance à adopter des couleurs plus claires pour économiser en teinture, mais Tony aimait le fait que cela le rendait presque invisible parmi les environs du palais.

S'il devait être limité à ne porter que du bleu, il le ferait à _sa _manière, la mode pouvant aller au diable.

Cependant il n'était pas le seul.

Si Jötunheimr ne portait que du bleu, c'était avec une exception palpable. Le Prince Loki favorisait le _vert_, importé à grands frais depuis les terres d'Alfheim et travaillé par des tailleurs Midgardiens avant d'être envoyé à Jötunheimr. Les robes de Loki étaient des teintes de la forêt profonde de la terre natale de Tony, avec des concessions aléatoires de garnitures indigo et un manteau bleu marine qu'il portait avec souffrance à chaque fois que des dignitaires étrangers étaient là. Elles étaient fréquemment brodées d'or ou incrustées de pierres précieuses, parfois de fleurs même, et ses costumes étaient fréquemment le sujet et la délectation des secteurs les plus insipides de la société. Loki semblait tellement jouir de la décadence de sa réputation et de sa superficialité que tout le monde, incluant le Roi, avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de convaincre le prince de se modérer.

Tony avait passé des mois à faire rentrer dans sa tête l'importance de ne pas faire étalage de ses privilèges, en particulier si près du couronnement, mais Loki avait toujours été insubordonné aux instructions. Voire, sa garde-robe était seulement devenue de plus en plus superflue durant les mois menant à son couronnement.

Le prince Jotun et son sens de la mode douteux étaient impossibles à contrôler rebelles, voyants, et complètement et _joyeusement _effrontés.

Tony se souvenait qu'une fois, il s'était même baladé dans le palais nu après une confrontation plutôt dure avec son père, contrariant les ministres du conseil et faisant crier les jeunes filles, les faisant aller se mettre à couvert.

Il allait sans dire que le Roi Laufey n'avait pas gagné _ce _round de dispute particulier.

De ce fait Loki continuait de gambader dans son vert de chasseur –des couleurs assorties à ses yeux et qui faisaient ressortir la qualité de pierre de lune de sa peau – des couleurs qu'il s'était tellement appropriées que certains avaient commencé à les appeler 'le Vert de Loki', et qu'il ne souffrirait pas d'être vu dans quoi que ce soit d'autre.

* * *

><p>Le bureau favori du roi était une affaire humble et vide. Situé bas dans le ventre du palais, c'était à peine plus qu'une pièce caverneuse soutenue par des poutres et une large cheminée, avec de longues tables qui étaient plus souvent que non parsemées de dagues et de cartes.<p>

« -N'as-tu donc pas honte ? demandait Laufey de manière stridente alors que Tony se glissait silencieusement par la porte. Ton couronnement est dans quelques _jours_, et pourtant on te voit cabrioler dans des tavernes crasseuses, habillé comme une _femme _ -et _vous_… »

Le roi tourna son pilonnage à déchirer les tympans sur Tony.

« -Vous étiez supposé le surveiller. »

Tony croisa les mains.

« -Le prince peut être un paon la plupart du temps, mais il peut être aussi évasif qu'un moineau lorsque cela lui sied. »

Loki tourna son expression sardonique vers lui.

« -Votre zèle à me défendre me confond, cher professeur. »

Laufey n'avait pas l'air satisfait.

« -Peut-être que je devrais t'envoyer sur Midgard en tant que punition, pour mieux observer leurs façons de faire. Midgard a enduré ; pour toutes les faiblesses inhérentes à leur espèce, ils ont trouvé un moyen de prospérer.

-De même que la vermine, fit Loki d'un ton traînant. Mais vous n'êtes pas en train de suggérer que nous les imitions.

-Loki, tu pourrais prendre la couronne dans une semaine, mais tu tiendras néanmoins ta langue et _apprendras _des voix de l'expérience. C'est le seul moyen de gouverner.

-Père, vous êtes sur les nerfs. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, et beaucoup ont eu lieu entre Anthony et moi. »

Il se tourna vers Tony, l'expression plus hautaine que jamais.

« -Je vous _supplie _en effet de me pardonner mon irrespect, ô détenteur de savoir.

-Pardon accepté. »

Tony autorisa une petite expression, ironique, à passer, laquelle le prince capta et rendit. Loki ne s'était _jamais _excusé sérieusement. Ils avaient joué à ce jeu tellement de fois que leurs mots n'étaient qu'habitude vide.

« -Père, Jötunheimr est à son apogée. Notre seiðr est plus avancé et puissant que jamais. En tant que Midgardien il n'en connaîtrait même pas le fonctionnement. Comment m'instruirait-il de quoi que ce soit ? Comment un étranger peut-il véritablement comprendre Jötunheimr ?

-Encore une fois, cela me fait de la peine de voir à quel point tu as peu appris. Tu formes tes opinions trop hâtivement, mon fils. Ce n'est pas bon pour un roi, et si Anthony a réprimé ne serait-ce qu'une fraction de tes préjudices toujours sur le qui-vive, cela serait dans les faits de bon aloi. Je pense qu'un temps loin de ceux avec lesquels tu passes habituellement ton temps fera à ton orgueil un monde de bien. »

Les sourcils du fils se haussèrent de mécontentement à cette déclaration.

« -Mais mon seigneur le sait très bien, je vais être couronné dans quelques jours…

-Puisque le reste de la cour est engagée dans les préparations de ton couronnement et que je te trouve toujours en train de paresser, à jouer des tours aux travailleurs alors même que tu fainéantes, tu suivras à la place Anthony dans sa dernière série de devoirs. »

Le visage de Loki commença à se réchauffer.

« -Père, je vous supplie…

-Tu accepteras cet ordre final comme étant ton dernier, Loki. C'est ma volonté. »

Tony intervint avant que cela n'escalade de nouveau en dispute entre eux.

« -Votre majesté… »

Loki tourna des yeux furieux sur Tony, étincelants d'un vert si féérique que le mortel perdit temporairement toute pensée.

« -Ne pensez pas que je ne suis pas conscient que cette intervention flagrante soit de _votre _fait. »

Tony eut un sourire tordu.

« -Oui eh bien, bien du monde et cetera –ne vous inquiétez pas mon prince, ce n'est pas une sentence permanente. Sans compter une affaire de quelques jours avant que je ne fasse mes bagages et n'assombrisse plus jamais votre porte. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les yeux de Loki deviennent encore plus froids à ce réconfort.

« -Très bien. Mais lorsque je serai roi vous pourrez garder vos conseils infernaux pour vous, aboya Loki avec un une révérence futile, avant de sortir et de claquer les portes derrière lui. »

Laufey soupira dans l'air antagoniste laissé derrière le réveil de son fils.

« -J'aurais dû me remarier après la mort de sa mère. Au moins j'aurais une femme à blâmer pour la façon dont il a tourné. »

Le roi tourna ses yeux argentés froids sur Tony.

« -Qu'en dites-vous alors ? Eh bien ? Parlez !

-Votre fils n'est pas prêt pour le trône.

-Je ne vous ai pas fait venir ici à grands frais pour me dire ce que je sais déjà. Votre tâche était de vous assurer qu'il soit prêt, et vous avez eu une année.

-Et il s'est beaucoup amélioré durant cette année, ne le diriez-vous pas ?

-Pas assez ! »

Laufey frappa du poing sur la table.

« -Pas suffisamment. Son cerveau est plein de facéties et de pitreries, et pas assez des affaires de l'état ! »

_Et de qui est-ce la faute pour l'avoir gâté ainsi ? _pensa Tony, mais il n'était pas assez stupide pour en faire part.

« -Je peux mener un cheval à un point d'eau, votre majesté, mais cela ne dépend que de lui d'apaiser sa soif.

-Alors c'est votre travail de le faire passer par des déserts afin qu'il boive plus hâtivement, fut la réplique du roi. »

Comme si c'était aussi simple, lorsque le cheval en question était de lignée royale. Un qui, une fois qu'il occuperait le trône de Jötunheimr, contrôlerait une des plus puissantes forces militaires dans les Neuf Mondes, et dieu seul savait ce que Loki ferait avec.

« -Vous pourriez toujours retarder son couronnement.

-Si seulement je pouvais. Notre 'cheval' rebelle a rongé la parcelle toute l'année. »

Laufey se renfrogna.

« -Et j'aurais _mon _fils couronné avant le rejeton doré d'Odin. Il vous reste une semaine pour l'influencer. Faites ce que vous pouvez. »

Tony eut un rire incrédule.

« -Qu'attendez-vous que j'accomplisse en sept jours que je n'ai pu faire durant les douze derniers mois ?

-Vous pouvez ne pas avoir de seiðr, mais vous n'êtes pas un membre _normal _de cette cour. »

Laufey haussa un sourcil.

« -Faites ce que vous devez, et laissez les pièces tomber où elles le peuvent.

-Et si le prix est élevé ? Si le prix est le _sang ?_ »

Le roi de Jötunheimr fit une pause à cela, mais pas longtemps.

« -Alors nous aurons à le payer. C'est trop tard pour quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Très bien. »

Tony inclina la tête.

« -N'oubliez pas, je vous ai donné une année de refuge. Vous savez ce que je veux en retour. »

_Vous présumez beaucoup, _pensa Tony, mais tout ce qu'il dit alors qu'il s'en allait fut :

« -Je m'efforcerai de faire au mieux, mon seigneur.

-Il fera un bon roi, soupira Laufey alors qu'il renvoyait Tony. Je le sais. Et pourtant il est temps et le garçon refuse d'admettre son propre potentiel, pour des raisons pour lesquelles je deviens moi-même trop vieux et impatient pour discerner. »

Finalement renvoyé, Tony se glissa hors du palais à travers la herse annexe, et vagabonda le long de la circonférence du chemin de ronde seul. Depuis l'extérieur, le palais de Jötunheimr était une chose monolithique, avec un minaret en forme de pentagone et des nefs tenant d'une basilique. Sa façade de briques était complètement enveloppée de glace pour lui donner l'apparence de s'élever hors de la neige une citadelle gainée en permanence dans l'hiver.

Il embrassa la vue, gravant ce qu'il pouvait dans sa mémoire car c'était sa dernière semaine. Il semblait à Tony que la vue devant lui devenait plus belle chaque fois qu'il la voyait. La majorité de l'entretien de la citadelle était entretenue par le seiðr. Contrairement aux terriens, les Jotuns n'aimaient pas voler et se téléportaient souvent à la place, mais ils étaient de grands appréciateurs d'une bonne vue. D'où les tourelles qui s'arquaient haut dans le ciel, avec des pignons et couronnées de frontons transparents qui fracturaient la faible lumière du soleil en des prismes cristallins à l'intérieur.

Cela aurait pu lui prendre un peu de temps pour l'apprécier, mais Jötunheimr _était _belle. Pour toute sa sophistication et sa magie, il y avait quelque chose de sauvage et de libre dans l'esprit Jotun, alors même qu'ils s'efforçaient de leur mieux de le dompter.

Les habitants du monde glacial favorisaient l'uniformité à l'unicité, la subtilité à l'ostentation de leurs voisins Ases, la magie à la mêlée. En ce sens, leur prince héritier était une anomalie, regardé par son peuple avec beaucoup de perplexité. Mais alors qu'il pouvait se permettre d'être un objet de stupéfaction et d'étonnement en tant que prince, davantage était nécessaire pour qu'un roi soit pris au sérieux.

Et malheureusement Loki ne prenait rien au sérieux.

N'importe quel imbécile pouvait voir que pour tous ses tours et ses ruses, Loki était adoré de son peuple. Il était maître de seiðr, avec une affinité particulière pour la magie visuellement dramatique. Il avait un port remarquable et se défendait suffisamment à l'épée pour mener la section substantielle des guerriers de glace de Jötunheimr sans honte. Être le fils unique d'un roi avait suscité en lui une assurance qui était proche d'inébranlable.

Loki avait un sens du théâtre qui lui irait bien au pouvoir ; un art qui engageait souvent les subtilités de l'interprétation, du discours, et la soigneuse application du timing des deux. Mais comme n'importe qui d'artistique et de gâté, il souffrait également d'hypersensibilité, de nervosité, et d'un célèbre tempérament. Et il devait encore faire montre ne serait-ce que d'une once de la responsabilité dont Tony le savait parfaitement capable.

D'une chose il était certain ; cela allait être une _très _longue dernière semaine pour Tony Stark.

* * *

><p>D'aucuns diront peut-être que je suis productive en ce moment, ce qui n'est pas faux, et je vous présente donc une nouvelle traduction pour vous faire souffler un peu (et moi aussi par la même occasion), que vous preniez une pause par rapport à Shades of Green, qui n'est pas extrêmement joyeuse en ce moment… Ce qui ne veut pas dire que SoG est en pause hein ! J'alterne juste entre les deux quand je ne me sens pas d'humeur de traduire l'une ou l'autre, comme je le faisais avec Bend Around The Wind et Just a Rose on a Star, pour ceux qui se souviennent plus ou moins…(*voix chevrotante* c'était le bon temps !)<p>

Je vous présente donc The Hunter's Green, un UA qui a eu son petit succès et que j'ai trouvé extrêmement bien fait, et qui d'une façon générale m'a beaucoup plu (Loki surtout, est…délicieusement insupportable XD), alors je vous le fais partager ! Elle n'est pas très longue, quatre chapitres qui eux-mêmes ne doivent pas dépasser la vingtaine de pages, donc je pense que je ne prendrai énormément de temps à la finir ^^

Enfin voilà, j'espère comme d'habitude que cela vous plaira, et que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire autant que moi !

A bientôt !


	2. Partie 2

**Partie 2**

Les deux jours suivants trouvèrent Tony accablé d'un prince renfrogné qui traînait des pieds en direction des convocations quelconques vers lesquelles il était dirigé. Ses compagnons avaient été bannis des murs pour les maintenir à l'écart, où ils procédaient à dépouiller le palais de boissons et à se plaindre bruyamment de leur ennui et de leur maltraitance.

La citadelle entière était sans dessus dessous en raison des préparations de dernière minute pour le couronnement. L'atmosphère était festive, les auberges solidement complètes, les marchés pullulant de biens nouveaux et exotiques. Seul un imbécile, cependant, manquerait la tension et l'expectation qui vibraient pratiquement dans les tavernes et centres-villes.

Tony traîna Loki de réunion en réunion ; et entre il y avait essayages, informations journalières, listes de dîmes à approuver, et titres de nobles à mémoriser. Et, bien sûr, certains seigneurs à qui payer ses respects, de qui recevoir fidélité, ou à subtilement menacer.

Cette dernière tâche était particulièrement onéreuse car sa charge avait une bouche à l'image d'un train fou. Qu'il utilisait en ce moment pour passer un savon au _très _choqué archiduc de Helspar. Avec un soupir à peine étouffé, Tony envoya sa patience au diable et intervint pour soustraire le prince, qui daigna à peine remarquer sa présence.

« -Mais ces Midgardiens vendront n'importe quoi pour un prix ! protestait l'archiduc.

-Au moins cela les rend bons à quelque chose, contrairement à des vieillards qui se vautrent dans le confort et dans l'expectation de services repayés depuis de longues années, répondit aigrement Loki, enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux permanentés et gominés de manière déconcertante, les mèches vertes scintillant comme des étoiles.

-Ce que le prince _veut dire_, mon seigneur, c'est qu'un jeune roi en devenir tel que lui serait intéressé d'apprendre autant que possible d'une variété de circonstances et de personnes, incluant votre bonne personne, interrompit habilement Tony. Cela inclurait une notion desdites coutumes et _relations _qui feraient mieux d'être maintenues pour le bien du monde, bien sûr.

-Lorsqu'une tradition survit à son utilité, elle devrait être abrogée, avec quelque chose de nouveau pour la remplacer, ajouta drôlement Loki, les plumes sur sa tête se balançant comme des serpents que Tony aimerait pouvoir enrouler autour du cou du prince pour l'étrangler. Mon tuteur _Midgardien _m'a appris cela, une bonne leçon pour laquelle mon père l'a très bien payé. »

Le regard de l'archiduc s'assombrit en passant sur Tony.

« -Il n'échappe pas à notre attention que notre prince a eu les oreilles remplies ces derniers mois des conseils d'un étranger. Faites attention à combien vous prêtez attention à d'aucun dont la loyauté est un emprunt, votre majesté.

-La loyauté ! se balancèrent les serpents de plumes. _Ça _c'est un trait qui se fait rare.

-En effet, et mon prince devrait choisir à la place de placer sa confiance en les nobles membres dont la loyauté a déjà été prouvée, instruisit le Seigneur Helspar avec condescendance. Plutôt qu'en des hommes qui murmurent leurs secrets à quiconque serait prêt à en payer le prix fort. C'est dans la nature de ces humains d'accorder plus de valeur à la brillance de la pièce au détriment de la clarté de leur conscience.

-Je me souviendrai de vous remercier d'être le protecteur de ma naïveté lorsque je serai roi. »

La voix de Loki était toute de soie, son visage sans expression alors qu'il sortait impérieusement, ses boucles virevoltant et semant des plumes vertes.

« -Imbéciles, ragea-t-il dès qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreille. La première chose que je ferai en tant que roi sera de les envoyer dans les régions les plus éloignées de Jötunheimr pour y pourrir.

-Eh bien tu leur as certainement fait voir l'enfer, fit Tony en secouant la tête, amusé avec réticence. Ça m'atteint à peine, alors qu'est-ce qui te hérisse autant ? »

Mais Loki soliloquait, n'écoutant pas.

« -…rien de plus qu'un gaspillage de mes ressources, ils devraient être jetés du haut des lancettes de la tour, où au moins leurs carcasses pourraient nourrir les oiseaux.

-Parfois je me demande si vous êtes un Ase ayant été lâché par erreur dans le giron de Laufey, avec votre attitude toute assoiffée de sang.

-Sacrilège, frissonna Loki. Que d'être entouré par autant d'or et de métal que la tête d'aucun ne peut que tourner ou rouiller.

-Vous avez besoin d'amis, dit fermement Tony. Des alliés au-delà des réseaux que votre père a sécurisés pour vous. De nouveaux seigneurs, avec des terres et le pouvoir de remplacer l'assortiment de lèches-bottes avec lesquels vous aviez l'habitude de traîner.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, Anthony, ces soi-disant lèches-bottes n'ont _jamais _été des amis, fit dédaigneusement Loki. Ils servaient à un but et me protégeaient d'expectations ridicules, sans plus, et ils le faisaient dans l'espoir qu'un jour je me souvienne de la faveur et les élève de leurs rôles fixes en tant que fratrie mineure sans héritages. »

Quelque chose approchant de la pitié plissa ses sourcils.

« -Enfin. J'aime à penser que _nous _sommes amis. En quelque sorte. »

Il y avait une expression bizarre sur le visage du prince Jotun avant que ses traits ne se lissent.

« -Autant que d'aucun peut l'être avec les roturiers. Bien sûr vous êtes tellement fastidieux, et si terriblement vieux…

-Vous avez plus de deux _mille _ans ; d'après mes standards cela fait pratiquement de vous une momie.

-Mais quelle vieille momie de deux mille ans horriblement séduisante ferais-je, répondit le prince de Jötunheimr avec insolence, et durant un bref instant Tony ne sut quoi dire.

-L'auto-compliment n'est pas un compliment.

-Ah, mais être si envié en raison de mon fringuant physique _est_ plutôt flatteur, ne diriez-vous pas ?

-Je suppose que c'était trop beau pour laisser passer, même pour vous, dit Tony, enjoué. »

Le sourire sur le visage de Loki en réponse fut incandescent.

* * *

><p>Il était intéressant de réfléchir sur le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il était nécessaire qu'une personne soit le porteur de mauvaises nouvelles, la chose lui tombait toujours dessus, pensa Tony. Intéressant, mais difficilement surprenant, sachant que personne d'autre ne voulait s'approcher à distance de frappe du prince héritier lorsqu'il était énervé, son père souverain inclus.<p>

Tony lui-même détestait visiter les chambres privées, mais il supposait que dans ce cas il n'y avait rien à y faire. C'était une sorte de consolation discutable, mais Tony préférerait avoir affaire au tempérament de Loki à l'abri des regards plutôt que dans un de leurs nombreux miles de couloirs publics. Cela étant, si sa maudite charge était même dans ses quartiers à mémoriser les noms et positions des délégués assistant à son couronnement comme il était supposé le faire, et pas dehors à vadrouiller.

Rétrospectivement parlant, il aurait vraiment dû s'en douter.

Heureusement pour Tony, le prince héritier était dans ses quartiers. Malheureusement pour lui, le prince avait également estimé parfaitement acceptable de recevoir Tony tout en se vautrant sur une pile de fourrures avec seulement le plus petit pagne en guise de couverture, afin que la première chose qu'il vit en entrant fut un étalage d'infinies étendues de peau blanche comme de la neige.

Le visage brûlant, il croisa les bras et fixa le plafond.

« -Par le ciel Loki, mets des vêtements. »

Le prince n'en fit rien bien sûr, et continua de manger des grenades dans une coupe argentée avec une main, pendant que l'autre caressait paresseusement-_putain._

Tony se détourna précipitamment, jurant dans sa barbe.

« -Une nouvelle bassesse même pour vous, votre crasse royale.

-Puisque c'est vous qui avez surgi dans mes quartiers…, soupira Loki, la voix lourde d'indolence et de _quelque chose d'autre_ que Tony n'allait pas écouter trop attentivement. Je peux seulement supposer que vous aviez l'intention de vous joindre à moi. »

Le mortel n'avait pas besoin de détourner ses yeux du plafond pour savoir qu'on se moquait de lui.

« -Vous n'aviez pas besoin d'être complètement nu pour manger quelque encas.

-Ah, mais de quelle autre façon d'aucun devrait être lorsqu'il se fait plaisir ? ne fit que ronronner Loki, sa voix une rivière de péché et de salacité qui fit se dresser chaque poil sur le corps de Tony.

-_Vêtements, _Loki. Mets-en.

-Je me noie dans la déception. Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez si modeste. Les Midgardiens ont la réputation d'être des créatures au sang tellement chaud, après tout. »

Néanmoins Tony entendit les sons des fourrures étant réarrangées et soupira de soulagement. Cela ne cessa pas d'alimenter les visions que son imagination fournissait pour compléter les espaces vides ; des images de peau blanche ondulant sur un lit de fourrure et la lourdeur indolente de cils sombres sur la couleur rare des émeraudes midgardiennes.

« -Vous êtes terriblement dur à satisfaire, renifla Loki lorsqu'il se retourna enfin. Vous soupirez lorsque je suis dans mes vêtements et vous soupirez lorsque j'en suis hors. Dites-moi Anthony, est-ce là la véritable raison pour laquelle vous demeurez non marié à votre âge ? Cinquante ans est considéré comme plutôt _avancé _dans votre société, n'est-il pas ? »

Tony ne mordit pas à l'hameçon.

« -Vous connaissez déjà mon âge _réel _et mes aptitudes, et plus que cela, vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir, dit-il brièvement. Je suis là pour vous mettre au courant de l'entourage Asgardien qui viendra cette semaine pour payer leurs respects au futur roi.

-Futur roi, j'aime _en effet _comment ça sonne. Faisons en sorte que tout le monde à la cour s'adresse à moi ainsi pour le temps restant. Pourquoi devons-nous divertir les ongulés poilus une semaine en avance ? Laissez-les venir s'incliner à mes pieds pendant le couronnement.

-Les contrats commerciaux, Loki. Tout ce qui se passe cette semaine n'est pas à propos de toi.

-Si, ça l'est, répondit le prince avec condescendance. »

Tony roula des yeux.

« -Les accords sur lesquels ton père a travaillé avec les Ases durant la majeure partie de l'année sont enfin passés. Odin envoie un émissaire –lequel, nous avons des raisons de croire, sera Thor lui-même- pour te livrer personnellement les contrats. Il est hautement probable qu'il restera la semaine pour ton couronnement également.

-Donc pendant que le reste du monde joue les gouvernantes avec moi… résuma Loki avec condescendance. Je dois jouer les gouvernantes avec le gorille blond d'Asgard.

-J'ai toujours su que tu étais perspicace.

-_Pourquoi _père me _fait-il cela _? gémit Loki dans les draps.

-Cela fait sens de lier vos mondes par le commerce. Vous avez beaucoup en commun, vos pays sont limitrophes et vous êtes tous les deux les seuls héritiers de vos pères. On attend de toi que tu t'occupes de lui des plus diligemment lorsqu'il arrivera.

-Nous aligner avec les _Ases_, entre toutes autres races, dit aigrement le prince. Quel serait l'intérêt ?

-Voir que tu hérites d'un monde enfermé dans une relative stabilité. Avec autant d'or et de ressources liées entre vos deux états, ni toi ni cet héritier également inexpérimenté d'Odin ne sera en mesure de risquer de plonger vos mondes dans le chaos une fois que le contrat sera signé ; Laufey s'en est assuré.

-Laufey, ou vous-même ? Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que c'était votre idée à la place ?

-Ton boulot est simple, lui dit Tony au lieu de répondre. Essaie de ne pas déclencher une guerre.

-Pourquoi Stark, je suis l'âme de la placidité, protesta Loki, et lorsque Tony le considéra de son meilleur regard désapprobateur, il s'exclama : Sûrement vous ne me conseillez pas de craindre cette grande brute balourde !

-Pas la crainte, la prudence, contra Tony. Et non de Thor, mais d'Odin.

-Pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur d'un vieil homme ? Cela sera des mois avant qu'il n'abandonne le trône, comme mon père.

-Trône ou pas, Odin continuera de tirer les ficelles derrière le voile de la diplomatie. Il a délibérément élevé son fils pour qu'il soit docile et crédule, plus facile à contrôler au-delà de sa propre succession. Dans tous les cas tu devrais prendre Thor en pitié, pour avoir un père si impitoyable. Craignez Odin mon prince, comme n'importe quel homme de bon sens le devrait.

-Prendre en pitié le fils _d'Odin ?_ »

Loki leva les mains, lesquelles Tony, bien conscient d'où elles étaient quelques instants auparavant, essaya de son mieux de ne pas regarder.

« -Sachant que vous m'avez déjà pieds et poings lié, je suis forcé de me soumettre, mais le jour où je prends en pitié le moindre rejeton d'Odin sera le jour où je renonce au trône pour aller mendier dans les rues.

-Loki… »

Mais sa charge avait cessé d'écouter.

« -Pourquoi suis-je éternellement acculé dans des politiques que vous avez tous deux conçues en ma soi-disant _faveur _? Avez-vous l'intention que je récupère un trône lié si étroitement à la législation pour que je n'ai d'autre choix que de suivre la voie que vous avez mise en place ? Dois-je être un autre Thor ?

-Hey hey hey, fit Tony en levant les bras. T'en prends pas au messager. Sois juste gentil avec Thor pendant une semaine. Puis il rentre chez lui et vous restez chacun tranquilles dans votre coin jusqu'à ce que la prochaine guerre n'éclate, pendant laquelle je serais depuis le temps en train de profiter de ma retraite avec de la chance. »

Le prince hériter continua de le foudroyer du regard, mais Tony savait qu'il avait gagné. Pour le moment.

« -J'ai promis de jouer les gentils, non pas que _vous _jouiez honnêtement. Maintenant laissez-moi, dit Loki, les yeux se fermant déjà. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez apporter vos doigts chauds de terrien à la tâche que j'ai en main.

-Ah. Soudainement je me souviens d'un rendez-vous urgent. »

Les oreilles brûlantes, Tony fuit la chambre, chassé par les sons gutturaux des ricanements de Loki.

* * *

><p><em>Ils ne pouvaient pas être plus différents, <em>songea Tony depuis sa place à moitié cachée derrière la canopée de la salle du trône.

Thor se déplaçait dans le palais glacé des Jotuns comme si ses pieds ouvraient le sol, l'expression sur son visage fière au point de l'autosatisfaction. Le fils d'Odin était musclé avec un torse développé là où Loki était mince, maladroit où Loki était serpentin, direct et expressif là où les Jotuns préconisaient la discrétion et le raffinement. Même les cheveux blond lin de Thor virevoltaient sauvagement alors que les mèches noires de Loki étaient toujours maintenues en place.

Les mettre ensemble allait être une recette de désastre, savait Tony. Il y aurait peu pour réconcilier des personnalités tellement opposées : la seule chose que ces deux princes semblaient avoir en commun était leur arrogance et le fait qu'ils soient des héritiers uniques, marqués par la grandeur dès la naissance et lourdement investis de la tâche de leurs royaumes respectifs.

En-dehors de ça, les deux princes étaient comme la glace et le feu.

Loki était assis, avachi sur le trône de son père d'une façon qui donnait envie à Tony de l'attacher étroitement à une planche de bois, afin qu'il puisse apprendre à s'asseoir droit pour une fois. Son ridicule attirail du jour était recouvert d'une émeute de plumes vert clair du col à la cape, assortie d'un corsaire argenté serré et bien sûr, encore un autre chapeau ridicule qui faisait désespérer Tony à la pensée de la risée que Jötunheimr deviendrait lorsque Loki récupérerait le trône.

Le prince écouta les délégués Ases exposer l'honneur fait à leurs pays, à propos du temps merveilleux qu'ils passeraient ici, à satiété –tout en affectant un masque d'ennui qu'il avait perfectionné durant l'année passée de présence forcée dans les sessions ouvertes d'arbitrage de Laufey, les doigts enlevant les plumes de sa cape au milieu de toute cette pure monotonie.

« -Votre grande courtoisie m'affecte tellement, ô prince Ase, entonna Loki d'une voix aussi sèche que l'os lorsque les ambassadeurs eurent enfin fini. Que je peux à peine tenir debout. »

Les délégués Ases froncèrent les sourcils, confus, et se regardèrent, incertains sur le fait qu'on soit en train de les complimenter ou de les insulter.

« -Nous sommes ravis que vous nous trouviez si engageants, répondit finalement Thor avec gêne. »

Tony supposa que la chose aurait pu se passer bien plus mal.

En fait, cela alla en effet beaucoup plus mal.

* * *

><p>« -Prince Loki, montrez-nous le jouet dont nous avons tant entendu parler, avait braillé Thor à travers la salle à manger lors du dîner le soir qui suivit. Le Midgardien que vous gardez à la cour. Il est dit que vous le promenez pour faire la conversation. »<p>

En voyant les yeux de Loki se plisser, Tony sortit de l'obscurité avant que le prince ne puisse dire quelque chose d'insultant et ne plonge Jötunheimr dans la guerre.

« -Prince Thor. Mon nom est Anthony Stark, conseiller du prince héritier de Jötunheimr. Je suis à votre service.

-Il n'est pas à _votre _service, cracha presque Loki. »

Irrité, Tony gratifia le prince du coin de l'œil d'une expression désapprobatrice, que le prince lui rendit avec un regard noir comme un enfant dont le jouet favori était examiné par d'autres.

« -Ho ! Tu sais que tu es une chose célèbre en effet, pour avoir survécu aussi longtemps dans la cour la plus froide des Neuf Mondes. »

Thor se tourna, cheveux blonds virevoltant, pour sourire largement à Loki.

« -Fait-il des tours ?

-_Des tours ?_ répéta Loki d'une voix dangereuse, les yeux se plissant en des fentes vertes glaciales. »

Thor cependant était trop obtus pour remarquer l'offense qu'il avait faite.

« -Ho ! Peut-être que je devrais en demander un à mon père également, ils semblent être une chose très demandée. Ou peut-être devriez-vous venir être le témoin des splendeurs de la vie de la cour asgardienne, où le soleil brille toute l'année, l'hydromel coule à flots, et les hommes peuvent prendre trois femmes. »

Mais Tony était apte à lire les humeurs de Loki, et il reconnut la fureur froide se formant à l'éveil des mots de Thor.

« -Merci de votre offre généreuse mon seigneur, mais j'ai toujours apprécié le froid. Peut-être qu'avec le début de ma première crise de rhumatismes je pourrais considérer un agréable cottage dans votre royaume.

-Dites le mot et je vous montrerai le droit chemin ! tonna Thor charitablement.

-Peut-être que c'est vous qui avez besoin qu'on vous montre le droit chemin, lança Loki dans des tons approchant le glacial. Avec des notions si _désuètes _de l'hospitalité.

-Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ton ton, Prince Jotun, se durcit la voix de Thor.

-Je ne suis pas sûr de me soucier le moins du monde d'offenser vos délicates sensibilités, mon seigneur. En fait… »

Loki se pencha, les yeux étincelant de rage et de malice à peine réprimées.

« -…sachant qu'il apparaît que je serai roi avant vous, peut-être que je devrais payer à votre, ah, _brillant royaume_, une visite dès que je serai en mesure de le faire, si seulement pour vous voir vous incliner devant moi dans vos propres halls.

-Comment oses-tu me parler ainsi ? Moi, qui suis ton égal et l'héritier d'Asgard !

-Je puis être obligé d'être cordial avec un prince, dit Loki, la voix suintant de dédain. Mais c'est un Roi que je dois respecter, et tu n'en es pas encore un.

-Amis Ases, quittons ce hall honteusement inadéquat, grogna Thor, se levant. Je me trouve avoir perdu tout désir de poursuivre quelque camaraderie avec des Jotuns ce soir.

-Eh bien. Ça s'est bien passé, prononça Loki avec affabilité une fois que la porte se fut refermée dans un bruit de tonnerre à la suite de Thor.

-Ne pouviez-vous pas voir…. »

Tony se pinça la peau entre les sourcils.

« -…qu'Odin a envoyé son fils ici spécialement pour vous provoquer ?

-Dans ce cas toute Asgard doit être fière que leur prince ait si _sauvagement _réussi dans cette tâche.

-D'accord il est un peu impétueux, tous les Ases le sont, mais il vous a à peine insulté. Si tant qu'il en est, ses ouvertures d'amitié étaient authentiques, jusqu'à ce que vous les lui renvoyiez à la figure.

-_Je _n'ai pas été l'instigateur de cette insolence, comme quiconque avec des yeux serait en mesure de le voir, se plaignit Loki.

-Personne ne se souvient de qui a lancé la première pierre, on se souvient de celui qui a fait escalader un conflit. Si vous devenez roi, vous devez apprendre une courtoisie de roi. Si vous créez un incident diplomatique quelques jours avant votre propre cérémonie, sans compter avant que Thor ne signe l'accord de vos pères, vous risquez le…

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si le rejeton d'Odin est un idiot et un mauvais perdant, rétorqua Loki d'une voix vernie d'insolence. »

Tony pouvait sentir les signes avant-coureurs d'une migraine.

« -Juste…fais-lui _signer_ les maudits contrats en premier, avant que tu ne le provoques davantage. Il y a des yeux et des oreilles partout ; les loyautés changent de mains comme la monnaie tous les jours.

-Par les neuf, Stark, _j'obtiendrai _vos signatures confondantes, comme promis, déclara Loki de la voix la plus irritable possible. Vous m'avez devancé cette fois. Vous ne réussirez pas subséquemment.

-Vrai, fit Tony en inclinant la tête. Encore quelques jours et tu auras le pouvoir de me faire décapiter, je sais.

-Ou de vous enchaîner indéfiniment à mon lit. »

Tony fronça les sourcils. Les insinuations du prince étaient devenues plus flagrantes durant les derniers mois, mais ces dernières semaines, elles avaient acquis un ton presque vicieux.

« -Il n'y a pas besoin d'être crasse.

-Comme vous ne cessez de le rappeler, je suis peu si ce n'est pas crasse, continua Loki pour le renvoyer avec un ton bizarrement lourd pour des mots si banals. Reposez-vous bien, Anthony.

-Bonne nuit, mon prince. »

Tony se tint très raide en retournant à ses quartiers. Il s'assura que ses portes soient bien verrouillées avant de s'appuyer contre elles et de passer ses doigts sur son front.

Derrière ses paupières, des visions de Loki brûlaient.

Il avait craint cela. L'avait craint autant que s'était résigné à son inévitabilité. L'avait craint depuis le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur le prince, pour dire la vérité. Mais elles n'étaient que des fantaisies de son cœur, erratiques et dénuées de sens et là devaient-elles rester, pour mourir dans l'obscurité auxquelles elles appartenaient.

Il ne leur donnerait pas l'espace de grandir.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le second chapitre de cette petite fanfic ! Il en reste encore deux, et le prochain est un peu plus long, mais ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est absolument rien comparé à SoG…<p>

On en apprend un peu plus sur comment fonctionne Jötunheimr, je trouve ça intéressant et ça rend l'univers plus crédible je trouve, mais ce n'est que mon avis personnel !

A la revoyure !


	3. Partie 3

**Partie 3**

Tony planta ses mains sur la table, obscurcissant les documents que le prince était en train de lire attentivement et forçant Loki à relever le regard vers lui.

« -J'aurais pensé que vous seriez ravi de me voir étudier. »

Tony lui arracha les documents des mains, les mettant hors de portée.

« -As-tu _volé _cette pomme ?

-_Stark ! _J'étais en train de lire ça !

-Pas de Stark qui tienne. As-tu volé cette pomme ? »

Le prince héritier haussa les épaules.

« -Je l'ai prise pour un presse-papier.

-Tu…

-Je la rendrai, promit Loki avec un geste négligent de la main. A moins bien sûr, que vous ne souhaitiez en croquer un morceau et me rejoindre dans la vie semi-éternelle…

-_Cette _enveloppe mortelle ne pourrait pas muer suffisamment vite pour moi. »

Tony l'observa d'un air catégorique avant de soupirer.

« -Si vous aviez simplement demandé, ils auraient été obligés de vous en présenter une, en tant que futur roi.

-Et où serait le fun dans ça ? Et puis, si le balourd a été assez maladroit pour la laisser sans surveillance, il méritait de la perdre.

-N'écoutez-vous jamais une seule des choses que je dis ? Vos tours me tueront.

-Cela serait tragique, vous m'inquiétez. Peut-être que je ne devrais pas rendre la pomme de Thor après tout, et la garder pour un tel jour. »

Au lieu de répondre, Tony fit un geste vers la porte avec un long soupir fatigué.

« -Je pense que vous vous êtes caché suffisamment longtemps, devons-nous faire face aux hordes à présent ?

-Je ne me cachais pas, répudia immédiatement le prince.

-_Hmmm_, fut tout ce que Tony dit en ouvrant la porte en grand pour que Loki la passe, renfrogné. »

C'était un soir humide, ce qui le rendait particulièrement froid. Même les sanctuaires intérieurs du palais étaient légèrement brumeux, donnant à l'endroit un air surréel, secret, et au prince lui-même une lueur éthérée. Il aurait été à couper le souffle si l'effet n'avait pas été entièrement gâché par la veste de brocart bruyante et traînant au sol que Loki portait en d'horribles tons verts et jaunes, brodée sur la poitrine de l'écusson royal parsemé de pierres précieuses. Tony se demandait comment il pouvait bouger tout court.

« -Je suis surpris que personne n'ait pensé à faire évacuer le brouillard, étant donné que nous jouons toujours les hôtes pour les Ases ce soir. Cela va être une soirée froide.

-_Bien_, cracha Loki. Peut-être que tout ce fer et toute cette armure qu'ils favorisent tant rouilleront.

-Tu peux bien parler, en te baladant enroulé dans ce…trapèze de strass et de…moquette.

-Faire des bruits de tôle dans les couloirs gainé dans un _chaudron _est difficilement ma vision du bon goût. »

Encore une fois les doigts de Loki s'élancèrent pour passer rapidement sur la tunique de soie de Tony pour laquelle il avait échangé ses robes de coton simples en honneur de la fête du soir. Certains jours Tony jurait que le prince le voyait comme un animal exotique à titiller et à provoquer avec fascination. Touchez-le et il bouge. Poussez-le à bout et il parle.

« -N'auriez-vous pas pu mettre quelque chose d'un peu plus festif ? Tout ce que vous portez est toujours si ordinaire, se plaignit le prince.

-L'attirail de mon prince est suffisamment festif pour nous deux. En effet, d'aucun affectionnant sa tenue est suffisamment festif pour la cour entière. »

Un sourire réticent échappa au prince, bien qu'il ait clairement voulu demeurer sans expression.

« -Touché. Je vous verrai aux soi-disant festivités.

-Fais-leur voir l'enfer. Et essaie de rester éveillé cette fois.

-Je dors de façon parfaitement adéquate avec les deux yeux ouverts, comme vous le savez très bien, fut la réplique d'adieu joueuse du prince avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. »

Tony soupira simplement et se dirigea lui-même vers le grand hall.

* * *

><p>Donc c'était à ça que le célèbre stratège Midgardien Tony Stark était réduit – crapahuter à travers la neige dans des bottes fourrées, cherchant son prince absent.<p>

Combien les grands étaient tombés. Tony rirait de ses circonstances actuelles s'il n'en avait pas fait librement le choix lui-même. Bien qu'il supposait qu'il devrait être reconnaissant de simplement _chercher _Loki, et pas de gratter ses restes sur le sol d'un couloir quelconque.

Toutes choses considérées, la fête avait commencé remarquablement bien. Thor et Loki s'étaient foudroyés du regard, mais la présence du roi avait mis leur antagonisme en sourdine, le réduisant à une plaisanterie occasionnelle, et Tony avait saisi la moindre opportunité de profiter de la paix, sachant que cela ne durerait pas.

Le prince héritier n'appréciait clairement pas la fête, passant la majorité de la nuit à bouder dans son assiette. Les regards qu'il lançait à Tony promettaient une période prolongée de petites vengeances, et Tony s'était mentalement résigné à se réveiller avec des serpents dans son lit et à avoir son vin transformé en pisse de cheval.

Juste comme il l'avait prédit, les ennuis avaient commencé lorsque les deux princes disparurent quelque part entre le sixième plat et les desserts, quand le reste de la cour avait été bien imbibé ou trop occupé à tenter de regarder sous les jupes des servantes. C'était commun pour Loki de disparaître pendant ses fonctions, mais Thor n'avait emmené aucun de ses camarades avec lui, et Tony avait regardé leurs visages devenir nerveux plus l'absence des princes s'allongeait.

Dès la première opportunité il échangea des regards avec Laufey et s'éclipsa pour accéder à l'une des vasques de vision du château, traînant un maître de seiðr renfrogné depuis la fête pour l'aider à chercher le prince. Son agitation se décupla lorsque Loki prouva être introuvable dans l'enceinte des murs du château – de même que Thor.

Ainsi était-il donc, lui qui avait une fois eut tellement de pouvoir entre ses mains gantées que des nations entières se taisaient lorsqu'il élevait la voix ; ainsi était Tony Stark, errant dehors dans les ténèbres complètes avec une lampe torche midgardienne de fortune dans une main et un pistolet laser dans l'autre.

Au moins ses vêtements avaient été enchantés pour le protéger de l'air glacial.

Jusque-là pas de Loki. Connaissant le prince, il avait tout aussi bien pu défier le rejeton d'Odin en duel, et Tony continuait d'espérer qu'il finirait par passer un coin pour les trouver en train de se battre comme des chiffonniers contre le mur d'enceinte, plutôt que trébucher sur un prince mort. Il ne se voyait pas passer le restant de ses jours dans une froide cellule Jotun.

Dans seulement trois jours il retournait sur Terre aussi. Quiconque était la Dame chance de Jötunheimr, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup Tony.

Il n'y avait pas de choses comme des satellites ou des lignes de téléphone sur Jötunheimr, et la communication sur longue distance reposait entièrement sur le seiðr, ce qui laissait quelqu'un comme Tony isolé et impuissant sans un maître de seiðr à son côté. Presque tout Jötunheimr avait l'aptitude basique de manipuler des formes de base de magie. Cette autosuffisance, couplée avec leurs tendances xénophobes, les rendait inhospitaliers envers les immenses potentiels des nouvelles technologies.

Mais le seiðr ne pouvait pas être utilisé lorsqu'un Jotun en avait le plus besoin s'ils tombaient malades ou étaient blessés, et c'était ce que Tony craignait.

Il s'était juré que lorsque Loki serait roi, Tony le forcerait à s'adapter aux technologies midgardiennes qu'il l'apprécie ou pas. Si quiconque pouvait enfoncer une idée désagréable dans la tête de son peuple et la faire rester, cette personne était Loki.

Tony se méfiait du silence omniprésent de la nuit, aussi gardait-il sont pistolet laser prêt dans ses mains, prêt à ouvrir en deux tout ce qui le menaçait. Ses bottes buttaient contre les cailloux et la glace, l'inconfort piquant dans ses yeux le punissant de ne pas avoir apporté une paire de lunettes infrarouge.

Et alors il vit Loki allongé sans bouger dans la neige, et durant un bref instant Tony sentit le froid pénétrer ses os comme il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, ses poumons se contracter comme s'il ne respirerait plus jamais.

« -Loki… »

Puis il entendit un grognement provenant de la neige, et son cœur continua de battre. Il déballa le signal de détresse qu'il avait heureusement apporté et tira trois coups de fumée colorée. Puis il se précipita vers le prince, souleva le corps lourd contre lui et le gifla pour le réveiller.

« -Loki, réveille-toi. _Debout, debout, _tu n'es pas encore roi, tu ne peux pas juste t'endormir où tu veux. »

Le besoin de maintenir à distance ses propres peurs rendait Tony bavard et brusque.

« -C'est un sacrilège. Que diraient les voisins ? »

Loki ouvrit enfin les yeux et Tony fut pétrifié. Oh, _quels yeux_. Tellement de lumière et de mouvement.

« -_Bien sûr _que cela serait vous, fit enfin Loki en brisant le silence de son murmure cryptique, avant de se mettre à tousser une tempête. »

Ses robes étaient trempées, des mèches noires partout sur son visage.

« -J'ai appelé de l'aide, mais cela va prendre quelques instants.

-Comme vous pouvez le voir je suis juste allongé là, rit Loki d'un air piteux. Absolument pas pressé.

-Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

-_Thor _s'est passé, comme vous pouvez bien le deviner. Je ne l'ai pas vu mais je suis certain que c'était lui qui m'a pris par surprise. Lorsque j'ai voulu invoquer mon seiðr, cela n'a pas marché – je crois que son marteau peut avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça, grogna Loki. Vous avez la permission de jubiler que vous me l'aviez dit, tant que nous sommes en l'absence de témoins. »

Tony enleva les mèches de cheveux mouillées de son visage.

« -Qu'est-ce qui a pu _possiblement _te persuader de sortir au milieu d'un événement officieux ? »

Les cils de Loki se baissèrent de manière entendue.

« -Avez-vous l'intention de m'accuser de ce que je vous ai vu faire un nombre incalculable de fois ? Il est suffisant de dire que je m'ennuyais. »

Tony se tut et s'accrocha à son prince. Il était bien conscient que cela devait être l'ivresse du soulagement qui le rendait faible, qui déchirait les barrières de ce qui était approprié entre eux et l'autorisait à tenir Loki aussi près avec autant de familiarité. Il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier. Le choc faisait d'aucuns des étrangers envers eux-mêmes, et il voulait –avait besoin- de se raccrocher à Loki un peu plus longtemps pour se rassurer. Dans le contrecoup de la panique c'était sûrement une chose pardonnable. Juste comme cela ne pouvait être que de la désorientation qui fit le prince Jotun passer ses mains le long des bras de Tony et murmurer distraitement 'si chaud', comme pour lui-même.

« -As-tu une preuve de la main de Thor contre toi ?

-Non, je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver. Le gorille est plus malin qu'il en a l'air. Quand avez-vous pensé à partir à ma recherche ?

-Cela ne te ressemblait pas de manquer le dessert. Et d'après sa taille, cela ne ressemblait probablement pas à Thor non plus. »

Les cils de Loki battirent et se refermèrent avec un petit sourire.

« -Ah. Je vois. »

Tony remua, mal à l'aise.

« -Essayez de ne pas vous tuer durant les quelques jours qui me restent à votre service, mon prince. Le royaume entier attend votre couronnement depuis des mois maintenant, et je crains que ma tête ne survive pas à son annulation. »

Loki gargouilla et grimaça de rire et de douleur en même temps.

« -Qu'il est aimable de votre part d'être si investi dans mon état de santé. Pleureriez-vous pour moi ? Le prince de glace vous manquerait-il s'il expirait son dernier souffle sur vos genoux ? Cela serait des plus pittoresques. Je pense bien que les jeunes filles verseraient des larmes devant tel tableau. »

Les mains de Tony se resserrèrent sur le front froid.

« -Ne plaisantez pas sur votre lit de mort, prince Jotun. Votre père sera furieux, je pourrais toujours me retrouver entravé de chaînes. »

L'humour sardonique s'effaça immédiatement du visage de Loki.

« -Ce qui est pourquoi nous ne lui dirons rien de ce qui a transpiré.

-Laufey doit le savoir. Si Thor a levé directement ou indirectement la main sur vous, cela change tout.

-Vous savez que père peut être moins que rationnel lorsqu'il s'agit de son fils _chéri_. Il _vous _a engagé en effet, après tout.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais lui dire. Nous devons être préparés à toute éventualité.

-Cher Conseiller. Vous vous inquiétez si ouvertement des affaires des autres, et pourtant je ne vous ai jamais vu une seule fois vous inquiétez à propos de vous-même…

-Je fais ça à l'abri des regards. »

Le sourire de Loki ne fit que s'élargir.

« -Que faites-vous d'autre à l'abri des regards ? »

Il retira ses mains des tempes de Loki mais des doigts fins, incroyablement rapides, les remirent en place.

« -Laissez-les là. La chaleur me réconforte. »

Tony autorisa ses mains à rester en place mais leur proximité forcée le rendait mal à l'aise. Aussi désordonné qu'avait l'air Loki, faible et blessé, il avait toujours une présence magnétique énervante. Pour quelqu'un dont l'orgueil et le corps avaient été récemment malmenés, Loki semblait ouvertement satisfait de demeurer là où il était, où habituellement il serait toute vitalité et malice, promettant vengeance avec hargne et exigeant le prix du sang. Tony ne faisait pas confiance à ce prince nouveau et adouci, bien qu'il supposait que quiconque ayant été frappé à la tête avec un marteau mythique serait d'humeur à quelque répit.

Il regarda sa poitrine se soulever et s'abaisser lourdement, et jura à voix basse.

« -S'il est véritablement responsable, Odin le paiera par le sang.

-Calme-toi mon cœur. »

Les lèvres exsangues de Loki s'étirèrent en un sourire fatigué sur ses genoux.

« -Est-ce que l'assommant pacificateur préconise enfin la destruction ? Un tel moment fera l'objet de chansons durant de longues décennies.

-Une démonstration de force, et un avertissement. La vengeance a son utilité.

-Vous savez que je n'ai pas de témoins, et qu'une guerre se déclenchera si j'accuse Thor de tentative de meurtre. »

Tony secoua la tête.

« -Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de vous tuer, simplement de vous humilier en manquant votre propre couronnement.

-En effet. Une ruse presque digne de _moi_. »

Le mortel se renfrogna.

« -Est-ce que vous _devez _saisir la moindre opportunité de plaisanter ?

-Je préférerais faire l'amour, mais je semble souffrir d'un manque de candidats enthousiastes. »

Les sourcils de Loki se haussèrent.

« -A moins que vous…

-Par les neuf, Loki, je serai heureux lorsque ton couronnement aura lieu et que quelqu'un d'autre aura à gérer ton langage cochon.

-Ah oui, fit la voix de Loki, se réduisant à un murmure, quelque chose de bizarre s'insinuant dans sa voix. Vos services prennent fin à mon couronnement.

-Juste comme vous en avez toujours eu hâte, taquina Tony, délibérément léger. Enfin une fin à mes sermons.

-Oui, confirma simplement le prince avant de se taire. »

Demander ce qui pesait tellement sur l'esprit du prince était sur le bout de sa langue, mais il sentait que maintenant n'était pas le moment.

Il s'immobilisa, choqué, lorsqu'il sentit le dos des mains de Loki effleurer sa joue, et durant un instant bref, terrifiant, il pensa que le prince refermerait la distance entre eux.

« -Vous êtes une chose aux multiples visages, Anthony. Réfléchissant ce qu'il y a autour de vous, comme un miroir. Je me demande ce qui a causé un tel changement en vous, qui fut une fois si puissant ? Ce qui se cache derrière cela ét… »

Abruptement Tony éloigna sa main. Il se lèverait et placerait autant de distance que possible entre eux si cela n'était pour le poids de la tête de Loki les maintenant en place.

« -Je ne pensais pas que vous en saviez autant sur mon passé. Vous n'avez jamais demandé.

-Pas jusqu'à récemment, admit doucement le prince. Me raconterez-vous ? »

Et durant de longs moments ils restèrent figés sur place, suspendus hors du poids écrasant de la réalité par le voile brumeux des flocons qui tombaient.

Tony détourna le regard en premier.

« -Il y a peu à raconter. J'avais une armée à ma disposition. Ce n'est plus le cas.

-Votre légion d'Iron Men, je crois. Des combattants robotiques, armés jusqu'aux dents et engagés en des termes de mercenaires.

-Oui.

-J'ai entendu que vous les avez détruits vous-même.

-En effet.

-Un roi sans pays qui se débarrasse de sa propre armée. _Pourquoi ?_ »

Il n'avait aucune idée d'être resté silencieux si longtemps jusqu'à ce que le prince ne prenne la parole.

« -Je ne voulais pas empiéter dans vos affaires privées.

-Je ne rejette pas votre curiosité, mon prince ; c'est simplement que je – cela aurait été plus facile si vous pouviez lire mon esprit.

-Le seiðr fait beaucoup de choses, mais il doit encore permettre de lire les esprits… »

Un vrai-faux sourire joua sur l'arc de ses lèvres.

« -…ou les cœurs. »

Tony fut sauvé de devoir répondre lorsque le castillant et une phalange de gardes apparurent soudainement dans un éclair de lumière et de soufre.

« -Quel _merveilleux _timing vous avez tous ; j'avais justement envie d'un encas, commenta sèchement le prince par-dessus la rafale d'attention qu'il recevait soudainement.

-Mon seigneur est blessé, laissez-nous vous porter à l'infirmerie…

-Prince Loki, votre père serait des plus affligés…

-Sire, est-ce que les coupables sont encore dans les parages ou se seraient-ils écha…

-Paix ! Assez. Portez-moi jusqu'à mes quartiers, ordonna Loki. Emmenez Stark également, et ne dites rien de ce qui a transpiré. »

Tony tendit les mains.

« -Je dois revenir et informer le roi…

-Non, vous êtes aussi trempé jusqu'à l'os que moi, dit Loki, grognant alors qu'il était assisté par ses gardes personnels pour se relever. Castillan, assurez-vous que l'humain soit ramené à ses quartiers pour se reposer.

-A vos ordres, mon prince. »

Avant que Tony ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour protester, une vague de magie bleu foncé le traversa comme un courant électrique et il se retrouva dégoulinant sur le plancher de sa chambre.

« -Je déteste la magie putain, soupira-t-il avant de se débarrasser de ses bottes trempées et de se glisser dans son lit. »

Il eut vent le jour suivant par le steward du château que le prince Asgardien était parvenu à se montrer presque immédiatement après que Tony soit parti et avait rapidement engagé la conversation avec Laufey lui-même pour le reste de la soirée. La nouvelle apaisa l'humeur de Tony mais ne le surprit pas. Ce qui l'énervait vraiment était le rhume qu'il avait attrapé qui avait résulté à passer un jour entier dans sa chambre, éternuant et essayant de ne pas penser au prince Jotun et au moment qui avait transpiré dans la neige. Et si dans ses moments les plus sombres il s'était demandé s'il y avait une branche du seiðr qui pouvait faire d'aucun tomber amoureux – eh bien, ce n'était pas une pensée qu'il ressentirait jamais le besoin de partager.

Et pendant ce temps, Tony préparait une vengeance au nom de Loki, déposant des pistes délicates et en plantant de fausses qui feraient penser à deux fois le prince Asgardien avant de semer de nouveau le chaos dans Jötunheimr avec son marteau. Cela l'occupa et lui donna une sorte de satisfaction amère, car au moins c'était là quelque chose qu'il pouvait _faire_. Un problème qui pouvait être résolu.

Mais il n'y aurait aucun remède pour le poids creux dans sa poitrine, aucun remède pour l'ineffable et amer désir qui avait récemment envahi son cœur, Tony savait. Il aurait juste à _endurer._

Il ne lui restait que deux nuits à passer sur Jötunheimr sans céder à la tentation ou au désastre, et Tony savait qu'il pouvait y survivre.

Il le devait.

* * *

><p>Depuis la nuit de son sauvetage, Loki lui avait à peine adressé plus de deux mots. Le prince avait la bouche fermée et se détournait à chaque fois que Tony lui tombait dessus. Son attirail demeurait aussi dandy et ridicule que toujours, cousu de perles criardes ici et de grappes de fleurs de velours là mais ils ne servaient qu'à souligner la rigidité que ses traits avaient soudainement acquis. Tony ne protesta pas, parce que sa nouvelle sévérité lui donnait un air plus royal, comme si accablé par les affaires de Jötunheimr, et une telle expression ne pouvait faire que plus de bien que de mal.<p>

Mais dans son cœur des cœurs, Tony s'irritait du silence de son prince.

Peut-être que Loki avait été embarrassé d'être trouvé allongé le visage dans la neige. Probablement qu'il avait regretté le moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé. Sans doute qu'il était trop occupé avec les préparations de dernière minute pour le couronnement demain. Tony prit tout dans la foulée, le château qui avait soudainement rapetissé sous tous les invités additionnels qu'il logeait à présent pour la cérémonie, la froideur du prince, les visages méprisants des autres habitants du château qui l'informaient qu'ils seraient heureux de le voir partir après le couronnement demain. Il termina son dernier devoir, délégua le reste, et alors que la lumière du jour déclinait avec une douceur de soie, il se retrouva à s'arrêter de plus en plus souvent pour regarder la ligne d'horizon qui lui manquerait bientôt fortement.

A la toute dernière minute, il décida de sécher le dîner royal, et au diable les conséquences de se dérober au plus grand festival du Roi Laufey tirant sa révérence.

Sous un coup de folie, Tony décida de célébrer tout seul. Il sortit les accoutrements pour toutes ses boissons favorites, alluma un cigare et fit résonner la chambre avec du jazz américain des années 60. Il enleva les robes Jotun bleues simples qu'il avait portées durant un an et enfila costume et cravate charbon, grimaçant à la façon dont cela pendait à présent de sa silhouette.

Et pour la touche finale, il se fit envoyer tout un plateau de cheeseburgers, livré par téléportation et rassemblement nano, pour lequel Laufey paierait une prodigieuse quantité d'argent, et transporta le tout sur le balcon pour regarder le dernier crépuscule de Jötunheimr.

Au diable les convenances sociales. Il dirait au revoir au monde qu'il était certes venu à aimer d'une façon bien plus significative ; en le remplissant des vices les plus cools que la Terre avait à offrir ; l'alcool, la nicotine, et la graisse industrielle hydrogénée de glutamate de sodium.

Il y avait probablement une très bonne raison pour laquelle les Jotuns vivaient cinq mille ans et les terriens non.

Paresseusement, il se demanda si Loki aussi aurait pris le temps de regarder à travers un balcon similaire et d'admirer l'horizon s'il n'avait pas été pris dans les célébrations. Ce n'était pas seulement la dernière nuit de Tony sur Jötunheimr, de bien des façons c'était celle de Loki aussi.

Tony savait que le prince était prêt à prendre la couronne, peu importe que ce son père pensait. Ce qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir demandé était si Loki était prêt à laisser tout le _reste _derrière : sa jeunesse enjouée, ses espoirs et ses rêves. Il était trop facile d'oublier que derrière le réceptacle de ce futur roi se trouvait un cœur complexe, fréquemment déchiré entre le devoir et la défiance.

Il salua le ciel d'un cheeseburger.

« -Salut à toi, Jötunheimr. Prends soin de notre Henri V.

-Qui est Henri V ? »

La voix qui parla soudainement derrière lui, légèrement hésitante, fit rater un battement à son cœur.

Tony expira. Expira, jeta un dernier regard au ciel, et se retourna.

« -Ne devriez-vous pas être en train de célébrer ? »

Il pouvait dire que Loki examinait le moindre centimètre de sa personne avec une considération dont il n'avait pas fait preuve avant, et l'acte l'exposait, exposait la façon dont son cœur s'accéléra sous l'observation.

Non. Non. Il ne pouvait pas espérer, ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à réagir.

« -Vous avez l'air…dit le prince presque avec réserve. …_différent_.

-Vêtements midgardiens, fit Tony en écartant les bras. C'est à ça qu'on ressemble sur Terre. Enfin ça, mais moins habillé.

-Cela a l'air bien mieux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Et quel est cet encens abominable que vous tenez dans vos mains ? »

Tony rit à son expression déplaisante.

« -Cigare. Vous le sauriez si vous aviez pris la peine de visiter Midgard au moins une fois, comme Laufey vous a incessamment harcelé de le faire.

-Peut-être que je devrais trouver une nouvelle motivation à présent, murmura le prince. Est-ce que j'empiète sur un temps où vous préférez être seul ? »

Inaccoutumé à la gravité soudaine entre eux, Tony s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -Je regardais juste mère nature fermer boutique pour la soirée. Joignez-vous à moi pour un verre ?

-Cela me ferait plaisir, dit Loki, mais il y avait une hésitation en lui. »

Une prudence qui rendit Tony inexplicablement triste.

Ils regardèrent le dernier crépuscule ensemble ; les teintes de bleu et de jaune de la terre et du ciel qui se fondaient en vert au milieu, vastes et quelque peu mélancoliques. Quand il n'y eut plus rien à voir, Tony les mena tous deux à l'intérieur et s'empara du cadeau qu'il avait mis de côté plus tôt pour le prince.

« -Pour vous.

-Un livre, songea Loki, caressant la couverture avec perplexité. Qui est cet Henri ?

-Un prince. Vous allez trouver beaucoup en commun, je suis sûr.

-Il doit être un superbe démon. »

Tony eut un reniflement amusé.

« -La partie démoniaque est des plus pertinentes. Il a commencé coquin et espiègle, s'est allié avec le groupe de marginaux le plus lunatique des groupes de marginaux, et a finalement tout abandonné pour être un bon roi.

-Aussi loin que les leçons vont, cela manquait plutôt de votre subtilité habituelle.

-Ai-je jamais été subtil ? s'enquit Tony. Et puis, sachant que les clés de la trésorerie passeront de Laufey à toi demain, je ne serai plus payé donc tu te débrouilles.

-Je vais m'efforcer d'être à la hauteur de vos attentes. »

Le prince empocha le livre et passa un doigt dans l'écharpe que portait Tony.

« -J'aime ça.

-C'est à toi. »

Tony l'enleva de ses épaules pour la placer avec une précaution peu caractéristique sur celles de Loki. Il fut forcé de se rapprocher bien plus près, et de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds juste pour la passer autour de la tête du futur roi.

« -Un souvenir de la Terre cela pourrait t'aider à te rappeler de tes leçons lorsque je serai parti. »

Le prince détourna le regard, ses doigts jouant distraitement avec le tissu.

« -C'est vert.

-Oui, admit prudemment Tony, autorisant cette réponse et rien de plus. »

Il n'admettrait pas l'évidence aussi flagrante que le jour devant eux ; que la couleur était exactement la nuance que Loki lui-même favorisait, la couleur envers laquelle Tony avait, durant tous ses mois ici, pris des mesures drastiques afin de l'éviter sur sa propre personne, pour montrer seulement la désapprobation et la réservation qu'il avait à son égard.

Le prince regarda autour dans la pièce.

« -Êtes-vous si impatient de partir que vous ne pouviez pas supporter de passer une dernière nuit en la compagnie de Jotuns ?

-Je me serais joint à la fête de toute façon. Je voulais célébrer. »

Les yeux de Loki se plissèrent en deux fentes vertes.

« -Seul ? »

Le mortel haussa les épaules.

« -Là d'où je viens, faire les deux en l'espace d'une nuit est commun.

-Je vois. Et est-ce que ces outils ridicules sont vos ustensiles de célébration ?

-Eh bien – c'est un procédé très spécifique. Assieds-toi. Je vais te montrer. »

Tony se débarrassa de sa veste et commença à retrousser ses manches, conscient des yeux verts intenses sur chacun de ses mouvements.

« -C'est ce qu'on appelle de l'absinthe… »

Il toucha légèrement la bouteille aux facettes complexes et agita une main au-dessus de l'attirail étalé devant eux.

« -…et les outils sont connus en tant qu'absinthiana : cuillère fendue, brouilleur, verre réservoir.

-Qu'est-ce que cela ?

-Des morceaux de sucre. Mets-en un dans ta bouche. »

Loki le fit, et passa presque en état de choc au goût. Il mâcha lentement et se lécha les lèvres.

« -Fort. »

Le scintillement du sucre sur sa bouche serait très doux. Tony se força à détourner le regard.

« -Ce qui arrive est plus fort. Regarde. »

Il procéda alors à faire la démonstration du processus de préparation de l'heure verte ; verser de l'eau froide sur des morceaux de sucre dans le réservoir de spiritueux vert en-dessous pour libérer un parfum d'arômes herbeux.

« -Le spiritueux lui-même est distillé depuis l'armoise. C'est mentionné dans la bible, approuvé par Pline, et est censé tuer tout, depuis les ténias* jusqu'à la mauvaise haleine…

-Vert également, déclara Loki et faisant tourner son verre entre ses doigts fins.

-Te flatte pas, t'as pas inventé le cercle chromatique.

-Cet effet nuageux est intéressant.

-Ça s'appelle l'émulsion. Bois lentement, avertit Tony avant de porter le verre à ses propres lèvres. C'est fort même avec tes standards. »

Indifférent à son propre conseil, Tony but son verre cul-sec. L'anis enveloppa sa langue avant de tourner en une truculence au goût de rouille au fond de sa gorge, où elle procéda à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son estomac.

« -C'est une agréable surprise. »

Les yeux de Loki perlaient, mais il avait l'air satisfait.

« -Cela réchauffe très bien le corps et ferait splendidement l'affaire pour les mois les plus froids. Je devrais faire importer cette 'absinthe' et tous ses accoutrements méticuleux depuis Midgard. Nous en ferons la boisson royale.

-Que le Ciel aide l'état des affaires de ton pays en l'espace d'un mois. L'absinthe n'est pas connue comme étant un fabricateur de delirium pour rien sur Terre. Trop brouille le cerveau.

-Encore mieux, je vais l'importer et l'envoyer à Asgard afin qu'Odin me paye pour _'leur faire voir l'enfer'_, comme vous aimez le dire.

-Je suppose que cela prend une bouteille de spiritueux pour enfin t'intéresser aux affaires commerciales, alors. Au fait, il pourrait être important de noter que nous avons un petit quelque chose connu sous le nom de taxe fiscale chez nous. Tu pourrais considérer introduire les deux et remplir tes coffres.

-Le profit _et _la vengeance, ronronna le prince. Vous _êtes _en effet un maître, Stark. »

De nouveau, l'ambiance changea brusquement entre eux. Tony pouvait voir les yeux de Loki se dilater, se masquer comme l'émulsion d'absinthe dont il venait de faire la démonstration. Il y avait tellement d'électricité dans la pièce que Tony était surpris que leurs cheveux soient toujours raides.

Il commença à ranger les verres avec des mains qu'il se força à ne pas trembler.

« -Il est tard, votre majesté. Vous devriez emporter la bouteille. »

Une main maintint la bouteille vert pâle en place juste au moment où les doigts de Tony s'enroulèrent autour, une paume froide effleurant ses doigts, et le mortel leva le regard sur des yeux brûlants.

« -Vous savez que ce n'est pas ce que je _veux_.

-S'il vous plaît. Un souvenir.

-Anthony… »

Pourquoi cela arrivait maintenant ? Pourquoi ce soir, lorsqu'il lui restait moins de vingt-quatre heures ?

Tony se leva, baissant une main que prit immédiatement Loki. Malgré le fait qu'il soit très froid, il brûlait les mains de Tony avec une vitalité qu'il ne pouvait presque pas supporter.

« -Vous devriez partir.

-Vous cherchez à m'expulser _moi _?

-Il me reste encore quelques heures pour le faire, alors autant en profiter le plus possible. »

Loki se leva mais refusa de libérer sa main.

« -Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens ainsi, dit soudainement le prince, mécontent et avec beaucoup de réticence. Vous vous êtes fait l'ombre de chacun de mes pas durant un an, je devrais être plus qu'heureux d'être finalement débarrassé de vous. Et pourtant à l'aube de votre départ, vous venez soudainement hanter mes rêves. »

Tony essaya de s'éloigner des mains froides qui se frayèrent soudainement un chemin vers son visage, les pouces traçant des cercles paresseux sur ses joues. Il osa croiser ces yeux seulement durant de brefs instants avant de détourner le regard.

« -Vous êtes le roi. »

Le prince ne sembla pas l'entendre, le visage se rapprochant, ses pouces descendant pour ouvrir le coin des lèvres de Tony d'une pression.

« -Il me reste quelques heures durant lesquelles je suis ma propre personne.

-Loki… »

Il insista, désespéré.

« -_Arrête. _Arrête. »

Les sourcils de Loki se froncèrent au rejet, mais il s'éloigna progressivement.

« -Oh, _Stark_, murmura Loki, son sourire plein d'humour amer. Comme toujours vous cherchez à me renier, en et hors conseil.

-Demain tu seras roi, murmura Tony, déglutissant difficilement. Tu es arrivé trop loin pour tout jeter aux orties.

-Suis-je en train de le faire ? Tout jeter aux orties ?

-Ce soir devrait être à propos de toi.

-L'est-ce vraiment. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

« -Tu veux ton royaume de givre et de magie n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est à _moi_, dit Loki avec la certitude de ceux nés avec une forme extrême de privilège. Mais je devrais être autorisé à vouloir d'autres choses également. »

Tony lui passa la bouteille d'absinthe.

« -Alors il semblerait, mon prince, que votre dernière leçon de royauté de ma part – soit moi.

-Mais vous êtes erroné pour une fois, ô mon tuteur, sourit tristement Loki, le regardant avec des yeux réfléchissant son cœur barricadé à travers les barres de la prison de son propre destin. C'est la _première _leçon que vous m'avez enseignée. »

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Minute culturelle :<strong>_

_***ténia : **_** nom scientifique du ver solitaire. **

Un chapitre qui se termine sur un ton un peu tristounet, je sais…

Le prochain sera le dernier. Il est moins long que celui-là, mais avec le chapitre 24 de SoG, le moment où je le posterai dépendra beaucoup de mon humeur à mon avis…donc cela pourrait être plus tôt ou plus tard que prévu, je ne sais pas encore.

J'espère cependant que vous prenez toujours plaisir à lire, c'est ce qui compte ^^

A bientôt !


	4. Partie 4

**Partie 4**

D'après les standards Jotuns, le matin du couronnement arriva vif et clair à travers la citadelle. Comme l'était la tradition, les souverains des neuf mondes seraient présents pour déclarer qu'ils reconnaissaient la continuité de la gouvernance de Jötunheimr sous Loki ; pour bénir la prospérité de son royaume et la justice de sa souveraineté. On présenterait alors au roi Jotun un présent en fonction de son estime.

Les gens envahissaient la cité, habillés de leurs bleus les plus sombres, et entourant le palais comme une mer murmurante. Beaucoup d'entre eux transportaient des gerbes de la fleur bleue de Jatmar. Encore plus portaient de minuscules sculptures de glace ou de cristal dont le but rendait Tony perplexe.

Les armes avaient été interdites dans l'intégralité du palais pour la durée de la célébration. Le jour du couronnement était également le jour où Jötunheimr célébrait sa propre continuité, et les dons uniques qui les différenciaient en tant que race – et les Jotuns s'identifiaient en tant que maîtres de seiðr avant tout.

Tony s'était repu des visages déconfis des Asgardiens qui avaient été forcés de remettre leurs armes et leur armure, et se baladaient en frottant furtivement des parties variées de leurs corps, rendus nerveux par la soudaine nudité de leurs membres.

Dans la salle du trône elle-même, les hommes les plus importants des Neuf Mondes étaient rassemblés ; chefs d'états, généraux et grands vizirs, leaders religieux et d'érudits, dignitaires et diplomates. Au milieu, se tenant devant le trône gelé de Jötunheimr, se trouvait le Roi Laufey ; aussi sévère et froid que s'il avait été façonné dans la même glace qui entourait son palais.

Flanqués autour de lui en un demi-cercle se tenaient les dirigeants actuels des autres neuf mondes. La Terre, qui n'avait pas de roi unique et dont la position n'attirait pas beaucoup l'attention, avait été représentée de manière réticente par Tony.

Les murmures moururent lorsque le son des instruments envahit la pièce, signalant l'ouverture du couronnement. Un cœur de voix invisibles se mit à flotter, des chansons qu'entrelaçaient des mots de magie et d'histoire en une démonstration à couper le souffle de puissance et de talent artistique. Des vagues de seiðr en de multiples spectres de bleu s'épanouirent dans l'air ; virevoltant comme des rubans à travers la foule, invoquant les bénédictions de ceux présents et des rois.

Alors que les étalages de seiðr disparaissaient, le détachement de Gardes Impériaux qui annonçait l'arrivée du nouveau roi traversa les portes, leurs démarches mesurées retentissant sur le sol. Derrière eux marchaient plusieurs centaines de sorciers dans une mer de bleu et de bruissements, leurs fronts cerclés de fines bandes d'or.

Tony se retrouva à retenir son souffle quand un cœur d'anciens langages retentit de nouveau dans le hall, monta progressivement et prit son essor au-dessus d'eux comme un envol d'alouettes, jusqu'à ce que le Prince Héritier de Jötunheimr n'entre enfin, efflanqué de deux des plus hauts maîtres de seiðr du territoire.

Le hall tomba dans le silence le plus complet lorsque Loki entra presque en glissant, ses robes bleues virevoltant autour de lui comme une vague vivante, gravée de runes de bénédiction. Depuis ses épaulettes argentées dévalait une traîne d'une centaine de mètres, de la couleur de la fleur Jotnar, garnie de fourrure. Le cœur mis en sourdine continua, comme une flûte délicate, jusqu'à ce que le prince n'aille se tenir devant son père et le demi-cercle de rois qui représentaient les neuf mondes.

C'était la première fois que Tony le voyait dans des couleurs Jotun, et son cœur tomba en lambeaux pour renaître tellement il était magnifique. Une complète métamorphose.

La couronne de Laufey avait été remodelée pour convenir aux traits plus étroits et ciselés de Loki. Semblant être faite de glace, elle s'élevait en pics tranchants au-dessus de son front, superbe et mortelle. Comme des branches de cristaux de glace ; sa couronne se constituait simultanément d'une superposition de symétrie à couper le souffle et d'aléatoire hasardeux – la façon dont la nature elle-même était souvent.

C'était une couronne qui lui allait bien ; une couronne parfaite pour le genre de roi que Loki serait indubitablement.

Un page procéda à la lecture du long traité détaillant les relations et positions que Jötunheimr avait avec chacun des neuf mondes ; leurs souverains respectifs s'avancèrent chacun à leur tour pour affirmer la place du nouveau roi parmi eux. Le présent d'Odin n'était pas une pomme mais une sorte de coffre magique – Tony n'en savait rien, mais quoi qu'il contenait provoqua une vague de murmures précipités à travers la foule. Lorsque Tony s'avança pour représenter Midgard, il présenta un Starkphone, un dans lequel il avait stupidement enregistré son propre numéro. Comparé aux autres présents que Loki avait reçus, c'était une babiole ridicule.

La honte colora les joues du mortel, mais il était trop tard pour quoi que ce soit d'autre alors qu'il s'avançait et plaçait le téléphone dans les mains de Loki, son cœur martelant sa poitrine.

Durant un bref instant Loki baissa le regard, et alors que leurs yeux se posaient sur l'autre, Tony pensa voir du désir et quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à du chagrin. Puis il se détourna, et Tony reprit sa place dans le cercle.

Puis le transfert de royauté entre Laufey et son héritier commença. La cérémonie était trompeusement simple, profonde et superbe. Laufey invoqua son seiðr, une lumière blanche comme la neige brilla dans ses mains. Les levant en l'air, il annonça son abdication d'une voix retentissante à l'assemblée de témoins et l'investiture formelle de son héritier en tant que souverain du territoire.

Puis Laufey plaça ses mains brillantes de seiðr sur le trône, et tout le monde dans le hall poussa une exclamation alors que l'intégralité de la structure vint à la vie dans une explosion de lumière blanche.

Tony put sentir chaque poil de son corps se dresser à l'afflux de puissance soudaine, et seulement maintenant réalisa-t-il que le trône avait été recouvert de runes jusqu'alors invisibles, brillant en blanc à présent. Et alors la lumière grandit et s'étendit au-delà du trône ; les runes qui avaient été gravées dans le sol et les murs, oubliées depuis des siècles, se réveillèrent et brillèrent d'un feu froid, s'étendant à travers les halls et parcourant les murs les couloirs en des sphères grandissantes, jusqu'à envelopper l'intégralité de la citadelle en des lignes compliquées de lumière blanche.

Et Tony, qui pensait avoir tout vu, n'avait jamais vu une telle chose de sa vie.

Et maintenant il savait pourquoi les murs du château étaient nus – ce n'était pas de quelconques graffitis, rien d'aussi simple qu'un vulgaire sort de protection enveloppant le palais. C'était la constitution de Jötunheimr écrite au travers de la pierre immuable. C'était une _promesse_, la fidélité que le roi jurait avec sa magie, et – Tony réalisa soudainement, son cœur se brisant – avec sa _vie_.

Puis le vieux roi retira son bras, et Tony regarda, impuissant, le nouveau roi placer ses paumes, brillant en vert, dans les runes qui parcouraient les accoudoirs de son trône – et seulement alors, à cet instant, Tony réalisa véritablement que Loki _deviendrait _Jötunheimr, et que Jötunheimr deviendrait Loki.

Durant un bref instant, il s'imagina retirer les mains de Loki. Le monde autour de lui s'effaça, et Tony fut irrésistiblement attiré dans une vision de libération et d'évasion, perdu dans ce qui aurait pu être, si seulement il avait été…

S'ils avaient _essayé_…

Il ferma les yeux. Non. _Non. _Lâche prise.

Laisse-_le_ partir.

Les larmes, coulant librement, forcèrent Tony à ouvrir les yeux ; il ne manquerait cette cérémonie pour rien au monde.

Quand Loki appliqua son seiðr au trône et joignit la force vitale de sa magie aux runes, durant un long moment l'intégralité de la salle du trône brilla en _vert. _Le vert du chasseur.

Le vert de _Loki._

Puis il voyagea à travers le palais et s'étendit à l'extérieur, rendant momentanément verte toute la citadelle. Sa lumière léchait les sculptures de cristal que les Jotuns brandissaient comme des torches ; brillant comme des bougies émeraude dans les mains de son peuple.

Et maintenant Tony connaissait le but de ces mystérieux cristaux. A chaque Jotun du territoire, Loki abandonnait une partie de son âme.

Alors qu'une acclamation tonitruante retentissait dans le hall, Tony ne put que penser ; _je l'ai perdu_. Puis le chagrin écrasant, le genre qui déferle sur une personne et la brise comme une vague. Le genre de perte dont il ne s'était jamais pensé capable.

Alors que le nouveau roi Jotun s'éloignait, Tony scruta son visage, recherchant le jeune prince obstiné qu'il avait connu une fois. Il ne trouva aucune trace de Loki. Le visage du nouveau roi était aussi lisse que le verre, aussi immobile que la pierre.

Une institution. Un réceptacle pour faire avancer un pays.

Il se souvint à peine du reste de la cérémonie après ça, mais se contenta simplement de suivre ses contemporains et fit des révérences, et énonça des platitudes qui sonnaient des plus appropriées.

Ils finirent par être menés à l'extérieur pour admirer les étalages du seiðr illuminant les cieux, sans aucun doute calculés pour émerveiller et impressionner les dignitaires étrangers. Depuis les balcons au-dessus, de jeunes enfants Jotun lançaient des pétales de leur fleur nationale sur la foule, et des plateaux de nourriture et de boissons paradaient sans fin de-ci de-là. Il avait le sentiment que les six piédestaux se tenant dehors, allumés de feu vert, n'étaient pas des brasiers ordinaires, mais un dispositif qui transportait la magie du nouveau roi à travers chaque capitale, allumant leurs runes de protection.

Tony avait toujours su que le bras des rois Jotun était long, mais il commençait à comprendre qu'il était _instantané_.

Il aperçut Thor, se tenant derrière l'ombre de son père, et vit l'estime authentique et l'émerveillement teinté de honte sur son visage. Aussi mal préparé qu'il pouvait l'être, le fils d'Odin était né dans la royauté et serait dans une position unique pour comprendre les fardeaux d'un égal souverain. Que le fardeau de Loki incluait d'abandonner sa magie, un jour sa vie peut-être, ne fut pas perdu pour lui.

Avec de la chance, ils pourraient un jour apprendre à être amis.

Le reste de la cérémonie procéda à se traîner avec une lenteur d'escargot, avec Tony trop engourdi pour faire quoi que ce soit de plus que de errer nonchalamment, embrassant la citadelle brillante. Une cité d'émeraude en effet, avec son propre merveilleux magicien d'Oz. Les festivités dureraient trois jours et trois nuits à l'intérieur de la citadelle, et s'étendraient à l'extérieur à travers les régions de Jötunheimr. Les régions les plus éloignées célébraient durant neuf jours aux frais du Roi, pour donner au nouveau souverain l'opportunité de visiter chacun de ses vastes et florissants états par téléportation s'il le souhaitait.

Au bout d'un moment, suffisamment de temps passa pour que Tony puisse s'éclipser sans que cela n'offense personne.

* * *

><p>Depuis le balcon, Tony regarda le ciel nocturne se transformer graduellement et imperceptiblement en la dernière aurore qu'il verrait sur Jötunheimr. Il était une fois, il avait haï le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun réel lever de soleil dans ce monde – la neige infinie rendant indistincte la position du soleil – floutant les séparations de la terre et du ciel. Le peu de lumière qu'il y avait s'étendrait toujours lentement et à un rythme régulier, mesuré et faible.<p>

Lorsqu'il était arrivé au début, il avait détesté beaucoup de choses à propos de Jötunheimr, la chose ne s'étant pas tenue à son inhospitalité arctique et son manque de lumière solaire digne de ce nom. Mais la glace s'était frayé un chemin sous sa peau.

De même que le nouveau roi, qui avait dégelé son cœur.

Et maintenant le pays semblait neuf, rafraîchi. Il transportait une brise, une vitalité impatiente. La vitalité de Loki. Sa complexité de caractère, le tranchant de sa beauté, la logique froide de son brillant esprit ; tous les outils se tournaient à présent vers l'amélioration d'un monde. Il n'y aurait pas pu avoir de meilleur moment pour l'ascension du trône du nouveau roi de Jötunheimr, savait Tony.

Il avait délibérément pris aussi longtemps que possible pour emballer ses maigres possessions, mais d'aucun pouvait seulement indéfiniment réarranger une poignée d'objets un certain nombre de fois avant de se mettre à rire comme un maniaque, comme se retrouva à faire Tony bientôt. Il avait toujours été spartiate avec ses choses matérielles ; la majorité de Jötunheimr ne l'aurait jamais connu comme étant un des plus riches de Midgard. Pour eux il avait toujours été l'humain bizarre que Laufey avait pris à bord pour élargir l'expérience de sa cour.

Rien de plus qu'un objet de collection exotique, comme l'avait fait remarquer Thor. Un singe de cirque. Un sujet de conversation.

Il était fatigué. Fatigué de la politique, fatigué de cacher ses véritables pensées, fatigué de la prudence avec laquelle il avait parcouru les couloirs de Jötunheimr durant ces douze derniers mois. Fatigué des nœuds de désir coincés sous ses côtes et dont il n'osait pas se libérer au cas où quelqu'un les sentirait et l'accuse de trahison.

Plus que tout, Tony était fatigué de lui-même.

Il était temps de rentrer à la maison.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, réprima la misère nerveuse nichée en lui avec fermeté et ferma sa valise. C'était léger dans ses mains, ne pesant presque rien, et la notion fit presque sourire Tony alors qu'il collectait ses documents de voyage sur la table – car c'était juste tout lui d'entrer et ressortir des situations comme un fantôme.

A part que les fantômes ne manquaient pas d'entrer en collision avec les rois récemment inaugurés.

Tony fit un pas en arrière, clignant des yeux, mais Loki demeurait là, le surplombant de son regard, silencieux et le considérant.

Comme un serpent, le roi avait trouvé approprié de se débarrasser de ses vieilles peaux. A la place du vert, le roi était habillé de simples robes bleu de Prusse, sa seule concession décorative étant une petite bande de vert sur les manches : un tribut à celui qu'il était. Au lieu de sa procession chaotique et criarde de ministres, il était efflanqué de deux membres des Gardes Impériaux.

Il n'y avait pas une plume ou babiole ou ruban inutile en vue. La couronne scintillait sur sa tête, faisant ressortir le fluide rideau noir de cheveux qui étaient libérés de leurs liens habituels.

Tony ne put s'empêcher de le fixer avec une admiration impuissante.

En véritable roi et intouchable, Loki se tenait devant lui, superbe, brillant, fier. Le véritable souverain de Jötunheimr, enfin.

Malgré le chagrin, le cœur de Tony se gonfla de fierté.

« -Votre majesté m'honore de sa présence. »

Tony inclina ses épaules en avant pour s'incliner devant le roi –ou plutôt pour cacher son visage – et retrouva ses bras dans une poigne de fer alors qu'une voix sifflait dans son oreille.

« -_N'ose même pas, _Anthony, gronda Loki. N'ose _même pas _t'incliner devant moi. »

Stupéfait, Tony acquiesça en tremblant et s'éloigna. Mais le roi ne lui avait pas rendu son bras, chose sur laquelle ils durent tous deux poser les yeux, et Loki se mit à foudroyer du regard sa poigne de fer sur le poignet de Tony comme si c'était _sa _faute qu'ils soient coincés dans cet état pas naturel.

Finalement le nouveau roi se retira et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« -Je vois que vous avez fait vos valises, dit-il d'un ton raide.

-Je vois que vous avez enfin trouvé approprié de jeter vos déguisements précédents. »

La ligne austère de sa bouche s'étira.

« -J'ai fini de lire votre Henri V.

-Aussi vite ? fit Tony en haussant un sourcil. N'amalgamez juste pas Asgard avec la France, et tout ira bien. »

Les cils sombres de Loki se posèrent sur la valise au sol.

« -Non, définitivement pas Asgard. Ils n'ont rien que je veux.

-Ah. Eh bien, peut-être que cela pourrait être pour le mieux, tout compte fait, expira Tony, avant d'essayer de contrôler les consonnes glissantes de sa voix. Vous allez voyager pour le moment, n'est-ce pas ? Quand le conseil reprend ?

-Je voyage jusqu'à ce que mes visites des états frontaliers soient complètes, dit Loki en acquiesçant. Le conseil reprend immédiatement, car j'ai décidé de les emmener également.

-_Oh vraiment_. »

Le roi écarta les mains, une expression d'innocence pure sur le visage.

« -Je me suis dit que je pourrais user de compagnie. »

Tony ne put réprimer le rictus malicieux qui étira ses lèvres, son cousin plus vague réfléchi discrètement par le roi.

« -Eh bien, quel _régal _absolu cela serait pour mon seigneur Helspar et l'archiduc incroyablement gras de Bindiling d'avoir l'occasion de respirer tout ce _vivifiant _air de montagne. »

_Fais-leur voir l'enfer, _disait l'expression de Tony, et il sut à la flamme qui s'embrasa dans les yeux de Loki en réponse et à son sourire de rapace qu'il y aurait des moments intéressants pour chaque seigneur Jotun ayant une fois supposé leurs positions assurées.

Le serpent s'était réveillé, luisant de vert et féroce, et maintenant il partirait _à la chasse_.

Tony eut un petit rire triste avant de ramasser sa valise.

« -Je donnerais beaucoup pour être une mouche sur un mur, mais je soupçonne que les hurlements pourront s'entendre jusqu'à Midgard. »

A cela Loki remua sur ses pieds, prenant son temps avant de finalement dire :

« -Il y a toujours de la place pour un conseiller de plus dans mon cabinet. »

Et elle était là, réalisa Tony, l'offre qu'il ignorait attendre.

Il en était venu à adorer Jötunheimr, n'est-ce pas ?

Et il en était venu à aimer son _roi_.

Tony déglutit, serra son sac dans ses mains et son cœur brisé dans ses poings.

« -Mon travail ici est terminé. Vous êtes prêt… »

Tony eut un sourire serré, avant d'ajouter avec une révérence basse :

« -…mon roi.

-Par les neuf Anthony, je n'ai _jamais _eu ton obéissance et je ne l'aurai pas maintenant ! »

Tony se redressa tellement vite qu'il manqua d'avoir un coup du lapin.

« -Je ne voulais pas dire…

-Pourquoi as-tu accepté l'offre de mon père ? demanda brusquement Loki, se tenant soudainement si près qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle frais sur son visage. Pourquoi es-tu venu à Jötunheimr ? _Dis-moi la vérité_. »

Quelque chose craqua alors en lui, et la défiance de Tony ainsi que les restes de son orgueil s'effondrèrent devant eux, et cette fois lorsqu'il tomba à genoux, Loki ne l'arrêta pas.

« -Pour fuir, dit simplement Tony, énonçant la honte qu'il avait cachée dans son cœur depuis si longtemps. J'ai fait une erreur, une fois. Beaucoup de gens…moururent, ce fut le résultat. J'ai pensé qu'ici… »

Il se coupa, secouant la tête.

« -_Clairement _je ne savais rien des Jotuns quand je suis arrivé, autrement je n'aurais jamais…Jötunheimr était supposée n'être rien d'autre qu'une cave froide, paralysante, dans laquelle ramper et… »

Tony chancela et déglutit.

« -Et lécher mes plaies. »

Les yeux verts soutinrent les siens sans effort. Lui ordonnant.

« -_Dis-le_.

-Je suis venu ici pour mourir, d'accord ? »

Il s'était enfin brisé en morceaux finalement, vidé et ne lui restant rien d'autre à donner.

« -Je suis venu ici pour _mourir_, et tu m'as sauvé, je ne sais pas comment ; peut-être juste en étant putain d'impossible. En me donnant un but. Et pour cela, bien que tu sois Jotun, tu es en effet mon _roi_. »

Loki le laissa à genoux et s'éloigna, ses yeux se posant sur les plaines distantes au-delà. Surveillant le royaume qui lui appartenait véritablement à présent.

« -Dois-je te dire ce que ça fait réellement d'être couronné ? C'est comme un grand vide. Comme si une fontaine avait été faite de mon sang pour apaiser la soif de tout Jötunheimr. Tant que je porte la couronne, une centaine de chaînes s'enroule autour de moi, me tirant dans toutes les directions. La volonté de beaucoup lutte contre les désirs de quelques-uns. Le passé et le futur entrent en collision. Je vois les mains de mes ancêtres dans la taille de chaque pierre autour de moi ; des ordres continuels gravés dans chaque rune qui parcourt les quatre coins de mon monde. J'entends leurs murmures dans mon sommeil. Je suis un roi – et je n'ai même pas commencé, que déjà je commence à _m'éroder_.

-Votre majesté…

-Je crains de n'être rien d'autre qu'un axe dont toutes les choses doivent se déverser. Je crains de ne _rien ressentir _au moment où je serai mon père. »

Le Roi de Jötunheimr se retourna et s'agenouilla lentement devant Tony.

« -Mais tu me défies constamment. Et tu me fais ressentir. Je suis moins – je suis moindre, sans toi. »

La mâchoire de Tony lui en tomba.

« -Je…

-Laisse-moi parler avant que les mots ne me manquent. J'ai – encore _besoin _de toi, Anthony. »

La voix de Loki était rauque, son ton interrogateur et presque désespéré.

« -Si tu as raison, et c'est habituellement le cas, alors le nouveau roi de Jötunheimr est un imbécile sans expérience, et aurait besoin de toi plus que jamais à présent qu'il a pris le trône. Je ne _veux _pas être juste un maillon dans une _chaîne_. Tu as résidé ici durant un an. »

Le murmure de Loki était comme le givre tombant lentement, humide et tendre et brûlant de froid.

« -Un an que je t'ai eu à portée de bras, et pourtant ce n'est seulement que depuis quelques heures que les écailles sont enfin tombées de mes yeux.

-Votre majesté, croassa Tony, mais ses lèvres furent réduites au silence par un des doigts froids de Loki.

-Ne _m'appelle _pas comme ça, grogna le roi de Jötunheimr. Ne crée pas davantage de distance entre nous. Je ne le tolèrerai pas, Anthony, j'aurais… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Tony pouvait sentir ses yeux sur ses lèvres mortelles, pouvait sentir Loki frissonner sous la résistance craquelant des émotions qu'il retenait si désespérément ; et ainsi était le _roi_, se brisant comme de la glace devant les yeux de Tony.

Il sentit les mains froides de Loki épouser sa nuque, les doigts s'enfonçant dans les cheveux se trouvant là et le tirant en avant, et une dernière impulsion de résistance désespérée se précipita hors de lui.

« -As-tu oublié ta fierté Jotun ?

-Stupide humain, je SUIS la fierté Jotun, murmura Loki, et alors des lèvres froides ouvraient les siennes, grognant sous le contact chaud et humide. »

Leurs langues s'enroulèrent l'une autour de l'autre, persuadant et punissant, chaleur contre frisson, et lorsque Loki s'écarta enfin, il entendit son propre nom murmuré dans l'espace entre eux qu'ils partageaient, comme une offrande.

Le regard lourd dans les yeux du roi était indubitable et emplit Tony simultanément d'espoir et d'effroi.

« -Tu es de Midgard, et de ce fait je ne suis pas ton roi. Mais je serais quelque chose d'autre, si tu y consentais. »

Tony se lécha les lèvres, ses yeux traçant avec impatience la ligne de regard de Loki qui suivait chacun de ses mouvements, le visage tendu.

« -Qu…qu'est-ce que tu proposerais ? »

Les yeux de Loki le scrutèrent, puis son visage se durcit, résolu.

« -Donne-moi la permission de te courtiser. »

Purement choqué, Tony laissa retomber ses mains, regardant le roi avec stupéfaction, la bouche ouverte.

« -Tu _ne peux pas faire ça._

-Qui osera aller à mon encontre à présent ? Je suis le _roi_.

-Tu peux défier autant que tu veux ; c'est _moi _que Laufey fera exécuter…

-Paix, Anthony. Je ne doute pas que mes…_attentions_ te mettront dans une position bien plus périlleuse que mon indifférence. Du moins pour le moment. »

Mais Tony ne faisait que commencer. Il s'éloigna du prince, la voix agitée.

« -Je ne serai pas ton harem, ou une sorte de putain illicite…

-Je ne souhaite pas cela pour toi, mais il y a peu de préséance en de telles circonstances, et beaucoup qui nécessite des recherches. »

Loki reprit une voix basse et pressante.

« -Si tu me laissais le temps de _trouver la solution_. »

Et il savait que c'était vil, que c'était de la trahison, et pourtant Tony se retrouva à croasser :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu aurais de moi ?

-Tout, dit le roi avec ferveur. Chaque poussière de toi, je la possèderais. Joins ton pouvoir au mien, ta verve à ma verve, verse tes pensées dans mes oreilles le jour, presse tes lèvres contre les miennes la nuit. Soutiens-moi afin que je ne vacille pas ; détourne-moi du chemin de la cupidité ou de la folie. Lie-moi à toi. Je n'aurais rien de moins. »

Abasourdi, il secoua la tête.

« -Tu ne _peux pas _vouloir dire…

-Un maître de stratégie, et pourtant il me le fait cruellement avouer ? Partage le froid et le trône inébranlable de Jötunheimr avec moi. »

Le choc l'enracina sur place. Puis, inexplicablement, les larmes vinrent, spontanées et indésirables. Il refusa de les chasser.

« -Vous êtes plein de surprises, mon roi.

-Est-ce que cela me fera gagner du temps ? demanda ironiquement Loki, les lèvres étirées en son habituelle approximation d'amusement bien que le poids de ses yeux soit sombre. Je sais que tu as l'intention de refuser, mais écoute-moi et donne-moi du temps. Un an. Un mois. Peut-être qu'un jour, tu pourrais me montrer un de tes levers de soleil midgardiens. »

Tony ne savait pas comment répondre. C'était une offre au-delà de sa compréhension, et elle ne lui serait faire qu'une seule fois.

« -Donnons-nous… »

Il inspira alors que le Roi Jotun l'assistait pour se relever.

« -Donnons-nous du temps. »

Loki inclina la tête en signe d'acceptation ironique, ses traits de nouveau figés dans la pierre.

« -Je t'accompagne à ton portail. »

Ce fut la marche la plus misérable de toute l'histoire de la vie de Tony ; malgré le fait qu'elle fut rapidement terminée.

Il entra dans le portail et se retourna, les lèvres fermées autour de la centaine de choses qu'il ne pouvait pas dire.

« -Au revoir, votre majesté. »

Loki se contenta de le regarder, la mâchoire serrée.

« -Tout le pouvoir de ce monde, et pourtant aucun qui ne me ferait te garder. »

Tony se tenait raide, les bras croisés et les doigts serrés dans ses coudes alors que le portail vibrait de vie autour de lui. Il se força à détourner le regard après un dernier signe de tête vers le roi.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'observer la centaine de décisions qu'ils avaient prises entre eux et qui les avaient menés jusque-là. Il y aurait suffisamment le temps et l'opportunité plus tard pour les remettre en question.

Pour le moment, il était temps de rentrer.

« -Anthony ! »

Ses yeux se levèrent, à temps pour voir le roi Jotun presser ses paumes sur les portes du portail.

« -Je vais fortifier mon pouvoir sur mon monde, et puis je viens pour toi, au diable les conséquences, jura Loki avant que le portail ne ferme les portes entre eux. Tu ne _m'échapperas _pas si facilement, Stark ! »

Et alors le seiðr enveloppa son corps, vert de chasseur, et il ne vit plus.

La chaleur s'installa sur sa peau comme une couverture humide, vaguement étouffante après un an d'air froid et sec.

Tony ferma les yeux, savourant les chants incessants des oiseaux, le vacarme de l'industrie autour de lui alors que le monde se réveillait lentement devant lui. Tous les doux sons de la maison.

Ça lui avait manqué. La maison. Lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne s'en croyait capable.

Il pensa à Loki, aux conflits auxquels il ferait face seul et aux amis factices qui le tromperaient un jour. Il pensa aux accords et aux échanges et aux trahisons, aux conquêtes et au sacrifice. Il pensa au nouveau royaume qu'un jeune roi ambitieux forgerait dans le fer et la glace.

Loki apporterait le changement, il le savait, et laisserait sa marque sur les neuf mondes, et certaines seraient terribles et d'autres incroyables. Mais plus certain que cela, était le fait que _tous _regarderaient le nouveau roi Jotun avec émerveillement alors qu'il leur couperait le souffle.

Pour le moment cependant, il était hors de portée de Tony.

Peu importe ce qu'était le destin de Loki, c'était à lui seul de le créer, et Tony pouvait seulement regarder et attendre que les cartes tombent là où elles le pourraient.

Un jour, il y aurait une raison suffisante pour être de nouveau contraint de s'en mêler. Un jour, le roi de Jötunheimr viendrait pour lui. Tony savait qu'il abandonnerait tout de nouveau, en une fraction de seconde. Avant que la première syllabe des appels de Loki ne franchisse ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il s'appuyait sur le balcon pour regarder la scène du monde mortel, Tony sourit dans le lever brillant du soleil.

_Fais-leur voir l'enfer._

[FINI]

* * *

><p>Eh bien voilà les gens, cette petite histoire est terminée, et même si je sais que certains d'entre vous vont sans doute être frustrés par la fin, sachez que je vais sans doute traduire également le tout petit drabble qui a été publié avant la sortie de The Hunter's Green, et qui étrangement donne une idée de ce qui se passe après, histoire que vous ne restiez pas trop sur votre faim... Comme on ne peut pas faire de séries ou de collections facilement sur , il s'agira sans doute d'un « cinquième chapitre » afin que vous ne vous perdiez pas…<p>

On se retrouve pour Off The Record et une autre trad que je n'ai pas encore choisie !


	5. Skylights (Lueurs Célestes)

**SKYLIGHTS**

**(Lueurs Célestes)**

1

Loki touche Tony comme s'il le mémorisait de ses doigts, ceux-ci recherchant les espaces entre les côtes et les clavicules, traçant la carte de leurs creux et de leurs vallées individuels. Sa bouche parfois bouge, quand il leur attribue un nouveau nom à chaque visite. Il est le cartographe du monde de peau tremblante de Tony, de sueur froide et salée.

C'est toujours Loki qui mène, et Tony qui suit.

2

Loki peut compresser l'espace et le temps, alors quand ils sont ensemble le monde est compressé dans l'espace des appartements de Tony ; et puis compressé de nouveau en deux mètres quarante de matelas gainé de cèdre libanais dur.

Tony en est venu à haïr ce lit, qui est à présent trop grand et trop doux. Il aimerait quelque chose de plus spartiate, quelque chose ressemblant davantage à ses quartiers de Jötunheimr ; où il n'y a pas la place de rouler à part l'un sur l'autre et aucun moyen de s'endormir confortablement à part l'un contre l'autre.

3

Loki n'aime pas les vêtements terriens étrangers de Tony, bien que ce soit lui qui vient sur Terre et lui dont les traînes interminables de ses robes bleu Jatmar paraissent plus étrangères et pas à leur place. Tony regarde la désapprobation froncer ses sourcils et sent ses propres camails se dresser en réponse. Parfois ils se faisaient face ainsi durant des minutes entières, avant que la tension se brise finalement comme un crayon et que Tony voie les épaules de Loki s'affaisser par degrés minuscules, l'air s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Il y a toujours une partie d'acclimatation dont souffre Loki au début de chaque visite ; le choc de voir Tony dans son élément, parmi son propre peuple. Le choc de se souvenir que Tony vient véritablement d'une race alien, car ils se ressemblent tous.

Loki n'aime pas les pantalons et les costumes dans lesquels Tony vient le saluer. Loki est roi et ne peut jamais être rien d'autre _que _Jotun, alors que Tony se défausse et enfile une centaine de peaux différentes comme l'exigent les apparences. L'expectation de ce fait, est que Tony capitule, du moins en la présence de Loki.

Tony ne capitule jamais, bien que Tony devrait se montrer raisonnable.

Loki ne cesse jamais de froncer les sourcils, bien que Loki devrait se montrer raisonnable.

4

Loki demande parfois à Tony si Jötunheimr lui manque.

C'est une question à laquelle il est difficile de répondre. Après tout, Jötunheimr lui a sauvé la vie par la vertu seule de son _altérité_. Le fait qu'elle ne soit liée à aucune familiarité. Et pourtant comment manque-t-il à d'aucun ce que d'aucun ne vient pas à connaître ? Tony adore Jötunheimr, mais Jötunheimr n'a fait que le sauver. Elle ne l'a pas réparé.

Le territoire de glace et de magie de Loki l'avait nourri et Tony en est reconnaissant, mais aucun territoire ne peut réparer les hommes brisés ; seulement les cacher durant un temps.

* * *

><p>Voici le tout petit drabble promis, vraiment ce n'est pas grand-chose je sais, mais je pense qu'au moins cela vous a rassuré quant au fait qu'ils finissent bien par se retrouver par la suite !<p>

On se retrouve vraiment dans la suite de Off The Record maintenant XD


End file.
